luna llena sasusaku
by Sakurain
Summary: Me he despertado siendo una loba con pelo gris rosado. ¿Qué me ha pasado? No recuerdo quién soy. Si me encuentro en peligro, ¿ puede que algún humano me salve?
1. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

**Capitulo 1- Aprendiendo a sobrevivir**

Me sentía cansada, con todo el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal. Me costaba levantarme, y no solo por el cansancio que tenía...sino porque dependía más de mis manos...abrí los ojos... todo era más...¿colorido? Ya temía de que me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabezota... pero al ponerme sobre mis codos para tener una mejor vista de lo que me rodeaba... vi algunos arboles, y no muchas nubes. Aunque la verdad es que no me hubiera importado, porque me hubieran ahorrado tener que quedarme ciega con el sol...y no solo fue mi vista...sino todos mis sentidos...Era como si hubiera...cambiado... Casi me olvidé de que poco antes me estaba quejando de mis músculos. Vi pasar una mariposa cerca de mi, mirando cada movimiento de sus alas, como si me incitara a atraparla. La mariposa fue acercándose a mi cada vez más, dándome la oportunidad de ver con más detalle sus coloridas alas. Y entonces, se posó en mi hocico...¿hocico? Guié mis ojos a la mariposa y a su apoyo... Me dije a mi misma que tendría que tener uno de mentira, haciendome ya mis fantasías de que había habido una fiesta de la cosecha o algo...pero el tacto no me fallaba...notaba las diminutas patas de aquella mariposa. Pequeñas y delgadas. Mi cuerpo no se había movido desde que la mariposá se había parado en mi nariz. Si, aun no había asimilado bien mi nueva fuente de olfato.

* * *

Quise bajar la mirada y mirar al suelo, pero mi cabeza no reaccionaba. Perfecto. Ya no era solo mi cuerpo el que no se movía, sino también mi cabeza el que no obedecía. Con la esperanza de poder engañarme, cerré los ojos y descendí la mirada. Para cuando los abrí, la mariposa ya se había ido, y me había dejado via libre a ver la realidad...¿ Dónde estaban mis manos?¿ y mi piel no peluda y suave?¿ Y mis queridas uñas recién bañadas en aceite? Me quedé un rato cabizbaja, observando aquellas patas grises con tono rosado peludas. Grité, si a lo que hice se le pudiera llamar grito. De mi garganta salió como un chillido que hasta a mi me hizo daño en los oídos. No olvidemos que pude oir el aleteo de la mariposa que me ayudó a ver lo que me había convertido. Oi mi propio eco estremecedor. ¡Vaya potencia que había ganado! Pero me puso nerviosa, más de lo que estaba, y eso me lo puso más y más. Decidí mantenerme en calma, y analizar la situación...¿Qué había pasado?¿qué ME había pasado? Y en un intento de recordar...solo vi nada...Lo había olvidado. ¿ Quien era yo? Increíble...Deseé que aquello solo fuera una mala pesadilla, poder despertar en mi cama que con tanto gusto dormía. Cerré los ojos y esperé. Cuando los abrí, todo seguía igual. Estaba confusa. Confusa por todo. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidí por el momento, adaptarme a mi nuevo YO.

* * *

Había visto a miles de animales de cuatro patas. ¿ Quién no? Si tantos había, se supone que debería ser fácil... Madre mía, dónde me he metido...me sentía muy extraña con los talones tan altos. ¿ Porqué no recurrieron a las rodillas como apoyo? Cuando conseguí apoyarme en mis cuatro nuevas patas, era como para reírse. Las patas estaban más separadas de lo normal, y eso por no decír que parecía tener frío. Ahora solo era cuestión de equilibrio. Fui dando pasos cortos y poniéndolos cada vez más rectos. Ya casi...por fin!!! estaba en pie! y para rematar, decidí aprender a andar. Bueno...esto no estaba tan mal. No cansaba tanto como a dos patas, lo cual me relajó.

* * *

Observé en mi excursión a paso de tortuga, que el suelo no era muy uniforme. Había bastantes baches que esquivar, y varios charcos de humedad que me hicieron gracia pisar. Era increíble la sensación que producía el contacto con el agua con esas almoadillas de las plantas de los pies. Al poco tiempo, vi que el suelo era mucho más reconfortante para experimentar nuevas formas de desplazamiento. Cuando llegué, aceleré el paso y hice un estilo trote. Sentí como el aire acariciaba mi pelaje. Sentía un ligero frescor en la piel. Qué agradable. Ante la motivación que me entró con todas esas sensaciones, me dispuse a correr. Primero despacio para acostumbrarme, pero al poco tiempo, ya estaba haciendo carreras en círculos y haciendo maniobras de esquivo. Lo adoraba. Adoraba la sensación de libertad que sentía. Aunque aquello no duró por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Poco después, mis orejas se desviaron hacia el lugar del que había venido. Pude captar varios olores, algunos muy fuertes. No pude contenerme a hacérmelo encima... era increíble que con un olor pudiera intimidarse tanto a un animal. Y para colmo, aquello me inmovilizó. Poco a poco, pude ver las siluetas encarnadas de pelaje acercándose a mi alrededor. Eran grandes, y eso que aun estaban bastante lejos. Pude admirar sus colmillos desde la distancia, sus alientos convertidos en vapor gracias a la condensación del ambiente. Cada vez hacía más frió. Mucho frío, y eso ayudó a mis músculos a congelarse de miedo. Me grité con todas mis fuerzas escapar de ahí, pero no podía. Tenía demasiado miedo. Pero aun así, seguí intentándolo, y para cuando empezaron a rodearme, escapé de aquel aquelarre.

* * *

Corrí y corrí, todo lo que pude, oyendo el descompás que había entre mis patitas y sus garras. Esquivé todos los obstáculos que se me pusieron delante. Muchos me ayudaron a librarme de algún que otro lobo, pero no fue suficiente. Uno de los arboles caídos que pude saltar, atrapó con sus ramas una de mis patas traseras. No pude contenerme a gritar de dolor. Caí y rodé unos metros más allá. Los lobos, en cambio, lo saltaron sin problemas y me acorralaron. Cuando subí la cabeza de intentar evitar que me desangrara más, vi que eran menos que antes. Todos desprendían olores exóticos, penetrantes...y eso hizo que incluso mi cola m hiciera daño de lo asustada que estaba... De repente, todo el grupo, yo inclusive, oímos unos ruidos. Se pusieron nerviosos, aunque yo no sabía muy bien el motivo. Lo último que recuerdo, es que mientras me empezaba a marear y a cerrar los ojos, una silueta apareció y con una palabra que no conseguí captar, hizo salir fuego de su boca, e hizo escapar a los cazadores.


	2. Conociendo a mi salvador

**Capitulo 2- Conociendo a mi salvador**

Una voz sonaba de fondo. No conseguía sincronizar su sonido. Cuando mi cabeza me lo permitió, pues me daba vueltas, intenté incorporarme para poder al menos ver dónde me encontraba. Pude distinguir su voz cuando lo hice. Era fria y cortante. No parecía que le gustara mucho hablar.

- Mejor será que no te incorpores- dijo. Cuanta razón. En el preciso instante en que me preocupé de no pisar la manta que tenía encima, intenté sostenerme, mi pata herida me dio tal punzada que me afectó a todo el cuerpo, caí, y me quedé tumbada mirando al desconocido salvador. Solo estaba a un metro y medio de él, según mis calculos. Le miré, mientras él seguía alimentando el fuego que nos mantenía visibles. Era normal a simple vista, pero las sombras de las llamas le marcaban los músculos. Llevaba una capa azul por encima, y si no fuera porque no llevaba la capucha, no se si le hubiera conseguido distinguir como humano.

* * *

Era pelinegro, al igual que los ojos tan penetrantes que vi cuando giró su cabeza para verme por primera vez. Su piel era tensa, con un punto de palidez. Quizá fuera por el frio, pero no vi señal alguna de temblor en sus manos ni en su cuerpo. Entonces, me di cuenta de que le estaba viendo directamente a los ojos. La verdad, es que me intimidó un poco. Aunque no me extrañaría, tan solo pensar cómo se sentiría él siendo observado por una loba... Para disimular, agaché la cabeza y la apoyé en mis patas delanteras mirando al fuego. Tenía frio, más que aquella mañana en que corrí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya estaba atardeciendo cuando fui atacada. Y eso no era lo peor. Mi estómago empezó a gruñir como si de mi se tratara. Incluso temí de que interpretara mal aquel desconocido mis ganas de comer. Derepente, sacó su mano de la capa, e hizo contacto con mi cabeza.

- ¿ Quieres comer algo, pequeñita? Ten- apartó su mano de mi cabeza y sacó algo de la bolsa que tenía delante.

- Se que no es mucho, pero si quieres más, tendrás que esperar.

En su mano se encontraba un trozo de carne. No olía mal, la verdad. Antes de estirar el hocico para olerlo mejor, le miré de nuevo. Su rostro había cambiado. Bueno, no exactamente, pero si que se había vuelto más tierno, como si así pudiera ganarse mi confianza. En ello no estaba equivocado. Miré otra vez aquella mancha roja de sus manos. Aunque no fuera muy grande, no me quejé ni por un momento. Abrí la mandibula y atrapé el trozo de carne, con cuidado de no coger sus ligeros dedos. Me sorprendió de que no lo soltara. ¿ qué había hecho mal?

- Este trozo es un poco grande para comerlo de un bocado, ¿no crees?

Acto seguido, sacó un cuchillo, y cortó el trozo en dos, con cuidado de no atrapar también mi hocico. Metí lo que tenía en la boca. Estaba tierna y jugosa. Me gustó mucho. Cuando lo conseguí masticar del todo y engullir, lo envié al estómago, me relamí, y le volví a mirar. Esta vez, había puesto la carne en el fuego con la mano.

- Toma, aquí tienes, A ver qué te parece así.

Me lo dio en la palma de su mano. Volví a abrir la mandibula y lo cogí. En el poco tiempo que estuve en contacto con su mano, la noté fria. ¿ Pero no acababa de ponerlo en el fuego? No le di mucha importancia, yo a lo mio.

* * *

La verdad, esque estaba mejor que antes. Aunque por fuera estuviera un poco hecho, por dentro estaba tierno, como si fuera como antes. Me volví a relamar, pero no más avidez. No tenía mucha hambre, pero quería más.

- Lo siento, pequeña, ya te he dicho que no hay más- dijo, cerrando su bolsa. La volvió a coger, y la situó cerca del caballo que tenía al lado. Era negro, con las crines blancas y largas. Me recordaba al humano.

- Este es Kurohaku. Me lo regaló mi padre antes de morir como herencia. Y ahora que lo pienso, a ti no te he puesto nombre, aunque no sabria cual ponerte...- Alzó la vista. Pensé que lo haría para encontrar alguna inspiración. Así por lo menos, no me sentiría anónima y desconocida para mi misma. Entonces, decidí también alzar la cabeza. Me fijé en una rama que estaba situada en el mismo lugar que la luna. Magicamente, una flor rosa nació de aquella rama.

- Mira- me dijo. Ambos lo vimos, y creo que ambos tuvimos la misma idea- te llamaré Sakura, en honor a la primera flor de la primavera.-Pues asi era. Esa flor marcó tanto el principio de una estación como mi nuevo nacimiento como Sakura.- Ahora podremos ser Sasuke y Sakura con tranquilidad- aclaró. Su rostro emanaba felicidad, como si ese fuera el nombre que siempre quisiera haber puesto a un animal domestico. O quizá por algo más... Oí unos pasos.

- Madre mia, Sasuke, gracias a dios que seguimos la señal. Si no fuera por tu fuego, creo que hubieramos tenido que buscar comida.


	3. ¿Nuevos amigos?

Capitulo 3- ¿Nuevos amigos?

Una chica apareció por detrás, pues era de ahí la procedencia de la frase. Me giré para poder verla mejor. O mejor dicho, verlos. Detrás de ella, un adolescente, tan serio y robusto como mi salvador...quiero decir, Sasuke, lo seguia. Ella era un poco más baja que él, y no es que fuera baja, que digamos. Quizá fuera por mi punto de vista tan bajo, no lo se. Tenía el pelo rojizo, y con las sombras, habría jugado que ardian como el fuego. Llevaba gafas, y tras ellas, se encontraban un par de ojos rojizos y penetrantes. Eran demasiado mágicos, así que desvié la mirada a su acompañante. Su pelo era de un color que nunca había visto. Un azul claro, plateado, con brillos que daban sensación de suavidez y rebeldía... Sus ojos eran claros y tranquilos. Ambos llevaban también una capa para protegerles del frio, y al igual que Sasuke, no llevaban la capucha.

- Tenias que haber estado, Sasuke. ¡Ha sido una cacería increible!- enfatizó con un tono de emoción, como si adorara esa palabra.- Pero si no fuera por una que yo me sé, podría haberlos atrapado con una esfera.

-Eres un maldito egocéntrico. Si no hubieras usado tu poder, el fuego habría acabado con los lobos y no tendriamos que haber corrido tanto.

- Y si no te hubieras interpuesto, no habría apuntado tan mal.

La peliroja le envió una mirada asesina que hasta a mi me asustó. Su acompañante se calló, pero menos por miedo que por perder su orgullo. Con su silencio, dio por finalizada la discusión. Ambos llevaban un lobo a lomo de sus caballos. Parecían pesados. La peliroja se fijó en mi en el momento en que entró en el acampamento.

- ¿ Y ese cachorro?

- ¿Qué pasa?- contestó cortante.

- ¿ Porqué tiene puesta MI manta?

- Fue el primero que encontré. ¿ Habeis rodeado el área?

- Si. Hemos puesto trampas por se acaso se acerca algún lobo u oso- contestó el peliplateado.

- Bien.

Se hizo el silencio. La pareja cogieron los cadaveres de los que antaño fueron mis cazadores, y los cortaron en filetes parecidos a los que me dio Sasuke. Aunque no sangraran mucho, su olor llenó el ambiente, y no pude evitar a que mis tripas volvieran a gruñir.

- Karin, dame un filete.

- ¿ Para el cachorro? Ni hablar. No podemos desperdiciar la comida así- dijo enojada- Dale de lo que sobró ayer, que si tiene suerte, aún no lo habrán pisoteado las moscas.

- Ya se lo he dado, pero no ha sido suficiente.

- Pero...

- Karin, no me repliques- dijo Sasuke.

La joven se lo dio, pero no sin una mirada clavada en mi, odiandome por comerme quizá su cena. El otro joven siguió cortando del otro lobo. Su habilidad con el cuchillo era increible. El corte era limpio, más de lo que había visto nunca. Seguramente sería por el filo que tanto hacía brillar la sangre.

- Puedes coger del mio si...

- Suigetsu, cállate- le ordenó Karin.

Suigetsu, como antes, se calló. Sasuke volvió a cortar el filete en trozos y me los dio a la boca, esta vez, sin miedo a que le mordiera. Karin observó el acontecimiento, y tras mi gran bocado, bajó la cabeza de mal humor y siguió cortando, pero más agresivamente. Supe desde ese momento que no le caia precisamente bien.

- ¿ Ya has decidido tenerlo como mascota o qué?- dijo Karin, sonriendo amenazadora.

- Pues si- dijo mientras volvía a acariciarme. Esto puso más nerviosa a Karin

- ¿ Y ya le has puesto nombre?

- Sakura- Karin dio una risotada- ¿ qué te hace tanta gracia, Karin?

- ¿ En serio que le has puesto ese nombre a un cachorro? Qué cursilada. No te veia así, Sasuke.

-Ni yo a ti celosa- dijo Suigetsu, como si así ahorrara el comentario de Sasuke.

- ¡Tú a callar!-le gritó- Un cachorro herido no sirve para nada. Solo estorba.

- Lo único que estorba aquí es tu estupida boca.-dijo Sasuke, un poco más tenso, y volviendose a Karin.

- Si lo digo, es por ti, Sasuke- su voz se volvió apacible, como si así quisiera pedir perdón.-Solo digo que no te encariñes demasiado.

- Él no podría encariñarse ni contigo, jajaja.- Si no sangró del golpe, fue un milagro. Karin salió de sus casillas. Sasuke, creo que dio una risotada, pero inaudible para que su toque serio no se fuera, aunque a mi no me engañaba. Se lo estaba pasaba grande con los comentarios de Suigetsu. Y no fue el único, porque en mi interior, también me estaba riendo. Aunque me afectó un poco su comentario. ¿Acaso quería decir que solo era superficial? ¿ porqué me rescató entonces? No quise hacerme más preguntas, y me dejé guiar por el entorno.

- Me voy

- ¿ A dónde?

- ¿ A dónde va a ser? A hacer guardia. No soporto que ese bicho duerma con nosotros.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta sin querer. Fue intuición lo juro. Tanto me dejé guiar que por ese insulto no pude contener mi ira hacia ella. Ahora supe que no me caia bien. Ni antes, ni ahora, y hasta nunca.

Se fue toda la noche. Desde que estuvo ausente, me quedé dormida bajo su manta. Fuera hacía demasiado frio como para dejar asomada mi cabeza. No tuve sueños muy apacibles. Me veia corriendo con los lobos detrás, pero sin avanzar. En lo alto, podía captar una imagen de una persona, si así se pudiera cara era alargada, y sus ojos serpentinos y verdes. Me observaba, me vigilaba. Me guiaba a donde él quería. De repente todo se volvía oscuro, y desaparecia. Cuando por fin pude ver la luz, una voz me llamó. Una mano me destapó la cara y dejó que la luz entrara por mis ojos. Era Sasuke. Con una cara tranquila, suave y cálida, me sonrió.

-¿ Qué, Sakura, nos vamos de paseo?


	4. descubriendo un pasado

**Capitulo 4- Descubriendo un pasado**

Mis ojos, con el fin de acostumbrarlos a la luz, buscaron un lugar donde posarse. Estaba delante, mirandome bajo la manta. Pestañeé varias veces antes de estar completamente despierta. Para entonces, Sasuke me había destapado completamente, y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Su caballo, al igual que todos, ya estaban despiertos y listos para salir. Verme en ese estado me produjo un bostezo del cual no me pude resistir. Sasuke estaba poniendo la manta encima del caballo, lo cual provocó una gran sorpresa para Karin.

-Oh, no...

-¿ Pasa algo?

-No pienso dejarle por más tiempo mi manta, y ahora menos para que lo utilize tu caballo.

-Como quieras- le contestó Sasuke. Volvió a coger la manta y se lo arrojó. Ella lo atrapó con dificultad, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de él. Enojada, lo metió en su saco, no sin antes verificar que tenía mi olor y maldecir por lo bajo. Sasuke, mientras tanto, sacó el suyo y lo puso en su silla. Karin se volvió a fijar en mi.

-Sasuke, ¿ le has dado de nuestra pomada al cachorro?

-Hm..- dijo sin volverse.

-Supongo que cuando se cure, lo dejarás escapar, ¿no?- él no respondió.- Pues espero que sea pronto- terminó una pequeña carcajada. Efectivamente, llevaba una pomada marrón. Me cubría la herida completamente, y cuando intenté captar el olor para saber los ingredientes, no capté nada. Me fijé en Sasuke. Aunque no hubiera respondido, podía ver en su cara una expresión de tristeza, como si él supiera que era su deber como humano, pero no como dueño. Creo que ambos nos cogimos un poco de cariño. Se me acercó para recogerme del suelo. Se agachó, y creo que por un momento dudó de qué hacer. Yo, como señal de tranquilidad, le chupé uno de los dedos y le miré. Me devolvió la mirada calidamente, y con una sonrisa no muy pronunciada, me sustuvo de mis patas delanteras, como a un bebé. Me llevó hasta el caballo y me elevó hasta el lomo para apoyarme en la silla.

-¿ Y tú no vienes?- le preguntó Suigetsu, un poco desconcertado.

-Ire a pie. Necesito estirar las piernas.

Dicho esto, Sasuke llevó la delantera, y empezamos a caminar. Bueno, más bien, los caballos empezaron a andar. Caminamos un buen trecho hasta llegar al final del bosque. En ese tiempo, nadie habló. Solo pude oir el ambiente que nos rodeaba, la naturaleza, y los ruidos de las pezuñas golpeando piedras y pisando algunos senderos húmedos. Cuando empezé a divisar un poco de luz al frente, pues yo miraba al lado derecho, levanté la cabeza. Nos dirigiamos a la salida del bosque. Todos los arboles disminuyeron su número a medida que avanzabamos, y cuando llegamos al final, Sasuke se detuvo. El camino se había cortado, pues nos encontrabamos en una falla, el cual, daba paso a un prado un kilometro debajo de nosotros. Admiré el gran tiempo despejado que hacía y las vistas que teniamos.

- Las tierras del sonido...- susurró Sasuke. Se quedó pensativo.

-Menudo lugar...-exclamó Suigetsu.

-Y ahora,¿ qué hacemos?

-Debemos bajar el precipicio.- aseguró Sasuke.

-Pues ya nos dirás tú cómo- respondió Karin.

-Chicos, si bajamos, tendrá que ser hoy. Llega una tormenta.- Creo que fui la única que se asombró de la ridiculez que había dicho Suigetsu. ¿ Llover con aquél día tan despejado? No me lo tragaba. Pero ellos, al contrario, se pusieron serios a buscar a los lados algún atajo. Me dio un mareo. Agaché la cabeza para descansar un poco. Al mirar al frente, pude ver escondido en el matorral, un camino que descendía. Quizá fuera lo que andaban buscando. Intenté avisarles, pero no sabía cómo captar su atención. Pensé que lo más lógico sería ladrar, pero no estaba segura si lo haría bien. Así que, me decidí a crear un sonido parecido al del daño, pero también al de tristeza.

-¿ Qué le pasa ahora?- dijo Karin con un tono de desaprobación a mi llamada. Sasuke se me acercó.

-¿ Qué te pasa, Sakura?- intenté no mirar a sus ojos, así que alzé la mirada. Él la siguió, y se volvió a girar- ¿Has visto algo?.

-Sasuke, ¿no crees que deveriamos buscar...?

-Creo que ya lo hemos encontrado- dijo, volviendose y yendo hacia el matorral. Se escabuyó por él y desapareció. Unos segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer.

-Es por aquí. Es un camino hacia la parte baja del precipicio. Suigetsu, ¿ Puedes crear un camino por el matorral para los caballos?

Seguidamente, Suigetsu fue con su caballo y se bajó. De sus provisiones, sacó una pequeña espada, un poco más grande que una navaja. Con la misma facilidad que con la carne, las plantas se arrodillaron ante sus pies al contactar con la cuchilla. Pronto terminaron el camino y nos avisaron de ir. Sasuke volvió a por su caballo.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura- me dijo, acariciandome calidosamente. Le sonreí. Volvió a coger a su caballo y se puso el primero del grupo. Pasamos por el camino artificial que hizo Suigetsu y empezamos a descender.

-Sasuke...siempre me lo he preguntado...- empezó Karin. Sasuke no hizo señal de amago.- ¿ Qué pasó en la aldea?¿ Porqué viniste de repente donde nosotros? ¿ Qué te pasó para que decidieras hacer este viaje?- Sasuke siguió mirando al frente- Sasuke, ¿me estás...?

-Venganza- Le cortó Sasuke.

-¿Qué...?- Suigetsu se interesó lo bastante para inclinarse a ver a Sasuke. Él respiró, pensó en cómo contarlo, y empezó.

-El jefe de la aldea, como sabeis, fue mi maestro hasta que Orochimaru destronó al emperador matándole y siendo su aprendiz, se aprobechó de sus servicios. Orochimaru convocó a los jefes de todas las aldeas para pedirles que se unieran, y como le rechazó, acabó con él y con la aldea- nadie dijo nada mientras él pensaba en cómo seguir.- Para entonces, yo ya había adquirido una enseñanza general de el arte de la magia, y como sabeis, mi especialidad fue siempre el fuego, como signo de mi familia.- volvió a hacer una pausa. Se volvió muy serio.- Orochimaru envió soldados a nuestra aldea avisandonos de que nuestro jefe había sido asesinado y de que la aldea pertenecía ahora al nuevo emperador. La aldea se volvió en contra de los soldados, y como método de eliminación, el emperador en persona se encargó personalmente de acabar con todos los aldeanos. Mi hermano se había casado ese mismo dia. Toda la familia estaba en la casa hasta que unos soldados entraron seguidos del emperador. Yo estaba en la bodega que teniamos bajo nuestra casa, y por las rendijas, pude ver cómo acababa con mi familia. Desde entonces, he querido acabar yo con su vida. Pero para ello, necesitaba a gente en quién confiar.

No reaccionaron. Ambos se disculparon por la muerte de su aldea, aunque de maneras diferentes. Suigetsu lo dijo mirandole desde atrás. Karin, en cambio, agachó la cabeza y miró a un lado disculpandose. Cuando volví a mirar el paisaje, todo se había vuelto más oscuro y tenebroso. La tormenta ya estaba allí. Por suerte, pudimos terminar el camino y encontrar una cueva justo debajo de nosotros.

Ya era de noche y con tormenta. Sasuke sacó unas pocas ramas que llevaba y las puso todas juntas.

-Katon Gokakyu.- de su boca salieron llamas que encendieron el fuego. Me quedé paralizada. Ahora podía ver que la magia existia de verdad. Cenamos lo que quedaba del primer lobo Ahora sin sangre, estaba más seco y duro de comer. Viendo mi esfuerzo por engullir el trozo, Sasuke cogió uno y, como la noche anterior, puso la mano sobre el fuego e hizo la carne.

-Aquí tienes. Que aprobeche.

-A nosotros nunca nos las aprobechas- se quejó Karin.

-Quizá porque no eres tan sociable como los animales.

-¿ Qué insinuas?

-Que os aprobeche a vosotros también. ¿Contentos?- dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

-¡Igualmente!-Karin, ahora más animada, se comió su trozo, viviendo un momento del que parecía disfrutar. Suigetsu se comió el suyo sin rechistar. Cuando acabaron, Karin se volvió hacia la salida.

-¿Vuelves a salir?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Solo estaré aquí cerca. Sabiendo que esto es una cueva, quien sabe si somos unos inquilinos de una casa salvaje.- se volvió a girar y se quedó mirando a la lluvia. Los caballos ya se habían acostado.

-Creo que mañana tendremos que pasar por una herrería. Tu caballo ha perdido una herradura en la caminata- Suigetsu señaló la pezuña desnuda de Kuroyuki.

-Gracias por el aviso- contestó Sasuke después de verlo. Poco después, Suigetsu se acostó en su manta, y Sasuke sacó la suya. Hizo un obillo con ella y lo usó como almohada. Yo estaba temblando, como la noche anterior.

-Ven aquí- dijo, dando palmadas al suelo que se encontraba a su lado. Me levanté cojeando un poco, pero conseguí llegar hasta su lado. Apoyé la cabeza al igual que él en la improbisada almohada. No era muy comoda, pero si calentita.

-Mañana tendrás tu propia manta, tranquila- me dijo de nuevo con su hermosa sonrisa. Me volvió a acariciar, y esta vez, logró que me durmiera bajo su palma.


	5. En busca de un techo

Capitulo 5-En busca de un techo

De nuevo fui la última en despertarme. Esta vez, no porque Sasuke dejara que la luz me diera en los ojos, sino por la falta de calor que empezé a sentir.

-¿ Seguro que lo ves igual? Yo diría que ha crecido.

Un ser vivo no puede crecer 2cm en una sola noche. Puede que su pelaje te mienta.

Yo no estoy ciega, Sasuke. Ha crecido.

Karin estaba un poco nerviosa. Era demasiado orgullosa como para darle la razón a Sasuke, pero tampoco podía replicarle. Así que se conformó con llevarse la última palabra que Sasuke siempre le dejaba tener. Karin me miró, y me hizo una especie de revisión cuando se bajó las gafas. Me sentí bastante incómoda por el hecho de que observara con tanto detenimiento. Nunca me había gustado que me revisaran cada parte de mi cuerpo. Le gruñí, y del susto, se subió las gafas para disimular y ver a otro lado. Me fijé en el ambiente, y me di cuenta de que Suigetsu no estaba. Pensé que, al igual que Karin, había salido a explorar el terreno antes de partir, pero al poco rato, apareció de un lado de la cueva, y entró con varios huevos. Cuatro, para ser justos.

Por fin algo decente-dijo Karin para romper el silencio que se había creado después de mi gruñido amenazador. Suigetsu sonrió y dio una risotada de victoria. Sasuke se dirigió hacia su bolsa y sacó un artilujio con un asa. Parecía de metal. Después, sacó una paleta fina.

Hoy cocino yo- dijo feliz Suigetsu. Ahora que lo pienso, de los 3 dias que llevaba con él, nunca lo había visto triste. Era como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse de su pasado. Le envidié mientras hacía los huevos. Sasuke sostenía el sartén por abajo, aunque aún no había descubierto cómo conseguía transmitir tanto calor de una mano tan fria. Cosas de magos, me dije. Mientras se preparaban, el olor que desprendia no me agradó demasiado. A ratos, me entraban ganas de estornudar por ese gusto que tenía. Era algo raro.

Creo que a tu Sakura no le van mucho los huevos...

Hm...- Sasuke me miró pensativo. Yo de tanto estornudar, incluso empezé a marearme, y en el momento en que empezé a mover un poco la cabeza, la dejé caer sobre la manta de apoyo.

Me volví a ver corriendo entre los matorrales. Me costaba avanzar entre tanta multitud de arbustos. Podía oir las zancadas cercanas de mis perseguidores. Cuando todo empezó a desaparecer, la cara vifida apareció de nuevo en frente mio. Pronunciaba algo que no podía oir. Para cuando me dí cuenta de que me había detenido, ya estaba rodeada.

No lograrás destronarme, pequeña futura loba...- sonrió y volvió a vocalizas la muda palabra. Pero poco después, se oyó un murmullo. Intenté forzar el oido para entenderlo. No hizo falta. Todo se volvió curvo, inestable, al son del nombre que oia en el exterior.

Sakura...Sakura....Sakura, pequeña, ¿estás bien?- Abrí los ojos forzosamente. Mi hocico estaba más húmedo de lo normal, y estaba temblando un poco. La pesadilla había terminado de momento.

Creo que debería desayunar...- dijo Suigetsu, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas y había asomado la cabeza para ver mi estado. Mientras yo intentaba volver a estar estable, pues aun estaba un poco mareada, Sasuke me trajo otro pequeño trozo de carne canina. Lo engullí más rápido de lo normal. Tenía razón, el hambre me había afectado.

Deberiamos comprar más provisiones.- Empezó Sasuke- No podremos alimentarnos de solamente carne por mucho tiempo.

Variedad.

Exacto- Sasuke dio una palmada en el hombro de Suigetsu y se incorporó mientras me sostenía. Pude ver que todos ya habían comido su parte del huevo, incluido el mio. Me volvió a situar en el mismo sitio que el dia anterior.

¿Listos?

Listo

Lista

Whawf.

Incluso yo me quedé en shock. Me estuve quieta mientras me miraban con asombro. Por sus caras, pude entender varias cosas. ¿ Nos ha entendido? ¿ Ha dicho lista? ¿ Sabe ladrar? Y más de ese estilo. Suigetsu se rio.

¡Jajajaja, así se dice, Sakura!

Sasuke también dio una risotada con una de esas sonrisas que siempre me ponía. Después de despeinarme, que era algo que adoraba cuando me acariciaba, nos pusimos en camino a algún lugar remoto.

El cielo volvía a estar despejado, pero Suigetsu no nos avisó de una tormenta cercana, así que aprobechamos para pasear tranquilamente. El paisaje estaba lleno de rocío, causado por el cambio de temperatura del día anterior a esa mañana. Pasamos por senderos llenos de rios del cual nos abastecimos de beber, y después de dejar a los caballos un rato libre, rehicimos la ruta. Estuvimos una noche entera andando, ya que los caballos estaban felices de poder andar por tierras lisas y suaves. Pero al dia siguiente,por la mañana, el caballo de Sasuke empezó a quejarse de la pata desnuda. Un guijarro le había hecho una perforación en su pezuña.

Creo que será mejor de que nos demos prisa...- avisó Karin, quien se enteró de las quejas de mi medio de transporte. Todos asintieron. Cuando ya etsaba oscureciendo, llegamos a una aldea protegida por arboles. Sasuke, antes de decidir entrar por la puerta principal, cogió su saco, lo vació con el saco de Suigetsu y me miró.

Ahora quiero que no hagas ningún ruido hasta que te saque, ¿entendido?

Le miré un poco confusa. Me cogió de la piel del cuello. Cuando me elevó y vio que no me quejé, pues no me hacía daño, me metió en el saco. Al principio lloré por no llegar a esas circustancias fuera el que fuere. Me colgó de la silla del caballo y me balanceé a su son. Pude ver por una rejilla el camino que ibamos a tomar. La entrada principal estaba custodiada por 2 personas, aparentemente normales, pero con una gesticulación muy determinada.

Identificación y propósito- dijo el más alto.

Sakon, Takuya y Kimimaru. Venimos a por provisiones, techo, y en busca de un herrero para herrar a mi caballo.

El bajo, de mientras, inspeccionó las bolsas superficialmente y a los visitantes. Cuando llegó a mi refugio, cerré los ojos, como si así, me escondiera de los suyos. Creo que funcionó. Dio una señal de afirmación con la cabeza.

-Podeis entrar.

Entraron sin nisiquiera agradecerselo. Me pareció muy descortés por su parte. Pero debía mantenerme callada. Solo podía quejarme interiormente, así que me conformé con eso.

Llegamos a la plaza mayor de la aldea. No era muy grande, pero no era excusa para que no hubiera nadie. De pronto, una joven se acercó hacia nosotros, o eso es lo que me pareció.

Hola,¿sois los visitantes recien llegados?- Su voz era más masculino de lo normal, pero no estaba lejos de la de Karin.

Si. Hemos venido a por provisiones y un herrero. ¿ Hay algún puesto de mercancias por aquí?- preguntó Karin, más amable de lo que le había visto.

Si, pero no os aconsejaría de ir. Mi maestro al enterarse de vuestra llegada, ha hecho los preparativos para que os podais hospedar en su casa. Y el herrero está a unas manzanas de aquí, pero no lejos.- explicó con gesto hacia un lado- Seguidme. Os está esperando.

Los tres se miraron. Incluso yo estaba desconcertada. ¿ Cómo se había enterado aquel dueño de nuestra visita? Solo pudimos seguirle, y esperar a la respuesta, si es que la había. Llegamos a una casa en muy buen estado, al lado de lo que debería ser su establo, aunque sin inquilinos.

Bienvenidos- Un señor nos esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Era el "maestro".- Podeis dejar a los caballos fuera. Mi aprendiz Haku los meterá en el establo y os subirá vuestras cosas a sus habitaciones.

¿ Acaso ya ha preparado las habitaciones?

Por supuesto, pero pasad pasad. Supongo que querreis una ducha después de un viaje tan duro.

¿ Quién es usted?-dijo Sasuke, antes de dejarse llevar a la casa del amable señor.

Soy Zabuza, el adivino y protector de esta aldea, y dueño de Haku y esta casa. –Gracias a la información del nombre, pude descubrir, bueno, creo que todos, que la joven, era en realidad un joven.-Hospedo a la gran mayoría de visitantes que se pasan por aquí, no por casualidad, sino por el destino que les ha sido encomendado.

¿ Destino...?

Pero bueno, ¿Aún seguimos fuera? Entrad, por favor.

Y entraron sin más rechistar. Yo me quedé en el saco, todavía sin hacer ruido, como prometí. Haku guió los caballos al establo, y para mi sorpresa, un poni esperaba la llegada del joven. Después de un relincho, los caballos, obedientes, se situaron al lado de cada agarre de riendas. Haku los ató y cogió varios sacos para subirlos a las habitaciones. Cuando volvió para cogerme, creo que le costó más de lo normal. Mientras subía escaleras, intenté no quejarme de los golpes que me llevaba, y menos cuando era a la herida apunto de sanar...Me sentí volando por un momento, pero al rato sentí algo mullido por abajo. Ya estaba dentro.

Pasaron horas hasta que oí abrir la puerta. Intenté no moverme por si volvía a ser Haku. Cuando el desconocido abrió el saco, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada y se trataba de Sasuke. Asomé la cabeza para poder ver cómo era el lugar. No estaba mal. Una chimenea iluminaba la habitación, y una ventana aireaba un poco el ambiente.

¿ Te gusta?- me dijo mientras veia que veia y movia las orejas a todos lados. No sabía porqué, pero aquel lugar me sonaba. Puede que fueran imaginaciones, pero me intrigaba tanto que me levanté para tener mejor vista.

Le he pedido a Zabuza que me diera un poco de medicación para tu herida. Me ha sorprendido de que lo tuviera a mano. Creo que sabe más de lo que creemos.- Miró a la puerta serio. No quería que se preocupara por eso, así que le di un lametón a la mano. Le di un susto, pero pronto empezó a sonreir.

Me he llebado algo de lo que hemos cenado para ti.- En su mano, aparecieron trozos de zanahoria, pescado y queso, todos partidos a mi medida. Lo olí, y acto seguido, empezé a comerlo con mucho gusto. Estaba delicioso, digno de un cocinero.- Te gusta ¿Eh?- Le miré relamiendome, como afirmación. Volví a agacharme y me lo terminé. Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a un cubo de agua para limpiarse las manos- La higiene es muy importante, Sakura. Mañana le pediré a Zabuza que prepare un baño para ti...aunque no se cómo...- Ladré lo más bajo que pude. Le llamé la atención al momento, como si me avisara de que no lo volviera a hacer.

Ya lo pensaré, tranquila. De momento, preocupate de curarte y descansar.

Se metió en sus mantas llenas de plumas y me tapó con una manta limpia que Zabuza le había dejado por si tenía frío. Ambos nos dormimos a la vez, él con una mano en mi cabeza, y yo aceptando su acaricia.


	6. un regalo inesperado

Capitulo 6- Un regalo inesperado

No pude dormir muy bien. Los sueños se me volvian en pesadillas que se repetian con cada vez más información, y cada vez más terrorifico... Era lo mismo. Corría, me rodeaban, y él me vigilaba.

No lograrás destronarme, pequeña futura loba... -decía aquel ser.- Tu padre era más débil de lo que me imaginaba, jajaja. Ahora que él no está, no tendrás a nadie quien te proteja...

Me desperté sobresaltada. Cada vez tenía más miedo de saber cómo seguía... ¿ Acaso era aquello que olvidé? Intenté no pensar en esa posibilidad y hacerme daño a mi subconsciente soportando aquel dolor... Me incorporé. Sasuke aún estaba durmiendo, así que no quise romper su momento más tierno. Di un pequeño salto al suelo sin hacer mucho ruido, y para mi sorpresa, sin quejarme de la pata. La nueva medicación me había hecho más efecto que el anterior. Me alegró saber que podía andar otra vez. Pero ¿y ella? Seguramente daría saltos de alegría con tan de que Sasuke me dejara de patitas en el bosque, sola, sin protección, presa fácil para aquellos lobos que buscaban venganza... Dejando ese tema a otro lado, investigué el cuarto que tanto me interesó. Estaba muy bien cuidada, o posiblemente restaurada. Los armarios eran de cedro fresco, con manillas de plata que brillaban con el sol que ya entraba por la ventana. Debajo de la misma, había un escritorio con dos cajones a los lados. Decidí subirme y ver el paisaje desde la ventana, aunque me costó un poco llegar al sillín. Lo demás era fácil de superar. Estaba precioso. Gracias a la altura del segundo piso, pude divisar el amanecer por encima del muro que rodeaba la aldea. El cielo tenía toda la gamma de colores, desde el negro azulado, hasta el rojo vivo que el sol tenía y daba al horizonte. Me vi tan hipnotizada, que se me olvidó no ver directamente a la estrella, y menos con aquella vista tan detallada. Miré a otro lado para descansar los ojos de tanta luz, encotrandome con que solo había jóvenes en las calles. Ninguno sobrepasaba de los 12. Me extrañó mucho que en una aldea, la gente mayor no saliera. Puede que fuera la nueva generación, o puede que, al igual que Zabuza, fueran sirvientes de ancianos. Con miedo de que pudieran divisarme, me metí otra vez en la habitación. Cuando me di la vuelta, Sasuke ya estaba despierto, y mirando a la ventana.

Buenos dias, Sakura.- Se estiró mientras bostezaba y se levantó. Pude ver que no llevaba su camiseta puesta, y con la brisa que entró de repente, me dio tan escalofrío que las patas se movieron varios centimetros de donde estaban y me resbalé con la esquina del escritorio.

¡Sakura! -Sasuke, con unos reflejos increibles, logró atraparme en el aire patas arriba. Fue muy rapido, tanto la caida como el rescate.- Vamos, te limpiaré con agua caliente- Me dejó encima de la cama y se puso la camiseta. Seguidamente, me volvió a coger en brazos, y me llevo a escondidas a la parte trasera de la casa. No eran unos baños muy grandes, pero eran perfectos para mí. Sasuke llenó un cubo de agua caliente y me metió dentro. Cogió un jabón artesano y me empezó a llenar de espuma. Era muy delicado en no hacerme daño. Cada pasada que había con la mano y con el peine, intentaba no estirar de los pocos nudos que tenía.

Es increible que seas una loba salvaje y te dejes limpiar por un humano como yo. Normalmente, los animales huyen de mí- Y no supe el porqué. Su olor me atraía mucho, aunque menos que un buen chuletón. Además, cuando me salvó, sí que pude ver que los lobos ya estaban aterrorizados antes de que actuara. Seria cosa mia. Cuando terminó, buscó la toalla, pero no lo encontraba.

¿ Dónde está... ?

¿ Buscabas esto?-Zabuza apareció con una toalla en la mano. No parecía enojado, ni mucho menos. Más bien, agradecido, como si adorara de que los huespedes lavaran allí a sus mascotas, o a sus animales abandonados. Después de que ambos me secaran sin decir nada, pues Sasuke estaba confuso y Zabuza dijo que hablarian dentro, entramos y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa con el desayuno ya preparado: Huevos y leche.

No se porqué los jovenes teneis la manía de esconder a vuestros animales, por muy salvajes que sean. Si un humano lo ha acogido, es porque ha sido domado, ¿no es así?-miró al grupo que seguía desayunando sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera su plato.- Y veo que la medicina de familia ya ha hech su efecto- dijo mirandome. Desde el principio supo de mi existencia, y no lo mencionó en ningún momento. ¿ Porqué ahora?- Ayer no podía avisaros que bajarais a la loba... ¿ cómo se llama?

Sakura

A Sakura. Ya pudisteis ver que los soldados que custodian la aldea tienen muy en cuenta de la seguridad. Aunque, bueno, eso ya no importa. Ahora que debeis partir, tengo que daros vuestras provisiones, según lo acordado.-dijo mirando a Karin, quién asintió levemente.

¿ Cuánto has dado por las provisiones?- preguntó Suigetsu un poco mosqueado.

Tranquilo, fueron 200 rubianes. Me dijo que con ello nos cobraría a los 3 el hospedaje y la comida más las provisiones. Y me dijo que como teníamos una invitada " especial", que él pagaría todo lo demás, incluyendo al herrero.- Todos miraron primero a Karin y seguidamente a mí. Zabuza entró de nuevo con dos bolsas llenas de comida y bebida- Tomad. Son chapatas y varios quesos hechos en la casa. Espero que no seais alcoholicos, pues solo tenía agua. Haku, traeLA.

Si señor.- Haku salió del comedor corriendo. Sasuke observó cómo desaparecía, al igual que todos, menos Zabuza.- Es algo que me encontré hace pocos dias. Fue un trabajo encargado del herrero. Lo hizo con mucho gusto, pero hace tiempo que dejé el combate por la ayuda hospitalaria.- En todo momento en el que lo mencionó, no dejó de verme, buscando mis ojos, como si quisiera encontrar mi verdadera ideantidad, todavía anónima. Con una sonrisa, dejó de verme y recibió a Haku. Llevaba algo largo en sus manos, cubierto por una manta fina, un poco desgastada. Zabuza la quitó y dejó a la vista una espada envainada.

¿ Una espada?

Exacto, muchacho. Sé que no sois simples viajeros, como que algunos teneis fines y otros, diferentes. El destino os ha unido, como al igual que el destino os ha traido y entregado esta espada. –Lo cogió con ambas manos y se lo entregó a Sasuke. Se quedó perplejo. Él sacó la espada de la vaina y su reflejo se vio dislumbrado en el filo de la misma. Por la forma que lo cogió, no parecía pesada a mi vista, per quién era yo para criticar una espada...

Bueno, creo que ya no debo reteneros. Nos caballos están listos para partir.

Haku abrió la puerta mientras Zabuza se levantaba del asiento. Como había dicho, los caballos esperaban obedientes sin fui la última en pasar por el arco de la puerta. No pude evitar volverme para despedirme de Zabuza aunque fuera simplemente con la mirada. Gracias a él, o a su poción, o a lo que hubiera sido, me había curado.

No ha sido nada, pequeña. Ha sido todo un honor servirla-hizo una pequeña reverencia después de ver que nadie le miraba- Y espero haberle sido de ayuda en su pedido.- No le entendí muy bien lo que quiso decirme, pero para cuando me di cuenta, Zabuza ya se había incorporado, y Sasuke me había cogido y situado en las crines del caballo. Ahora era él quien estaba encima del caballo, y no yo, o por lo menos, en la silla.

Gracias, Zabuza, por sus servicios.- Los 5 saludaron y los caballos empezaron a andar a la salida. Los niños que merodeaban observaron con atención a los forasteros. Pero yo creo que lo que más les entusiasmaron, era verme a mí. Muchos me señalaron, pero les ignoré. Ahora no estaban los guardias, así que no tuvimos que soportar otra revisión de salida.

Llegamos a un rio abundante que reflejaba con facilidad el cielo. Suigetsu propuso de coger varios peces del arroyo, y Karin contribuyó. Sasuke, en cambio, se fue a un lugar aislado y entrenó con su nueva espada. Yo simplemente, perseguí a varias mariposas que volaban por allí. Por la noche, cenamos cada uno un pescado y varios trozos de queso. Finalmente, nos dormimos delante del fuego, y yo, como siempre, al lado de mi salvador y mi caricia.


	7. yo también puedo ayudar

Capitulo 7- Yo también puedo ayudar

Esa noche dormí mejor que en la habitación. Puede que fuera por la tranquilidad que hubo durante la noche o el ambiente salvaje que tanto me fascinaba. Esta vez, la pesadilla no había aparecido. Eso me tranquilizó. Puede que a partir de entonces, pudiera despertar sin sentirme acorralada y exhausta. Tenía sed, así que, con un poco de esfuerzo, conseguí levantarme y dirigirme al río que teniamos al lado. El fuego que habíamos encedido la noche anterior aún no había sucumbido en un hilo de humo. El agua estaba helada. Aquella noche puede que hubiera sido fría, pero no me dí cuenta bajo la manta de Sasuke. Me pregunté cómo pudo Suigetsu meterse en esa agua tan fría. Me dio un escalofrío en el momento en que lo pensé. Suigetsu era el que se propuso en hacer la guardia aquella noche... Pero pude comprobar que no duró lo suficiente. Ya estaba dormido. Ví algunos peces nadar a mi alrededor. Me sentí muy atraida por ellos. Aunque llevaramos un par de dias sin comer carne, no me apetecía demasiado engullir más lobo. Así que, decidí zambullirme, no sin congelarme, para cazar un pescado para mí.

Me sorprendí de la habilidad y velocidad que tenía para atraparlos. No importaba lo rápidos que fueran, mi hocico siempre los tocaba, aunque nunca los cogía. Me divertí bastante, pero no sé cómo con tanto chapoteo no los desperté. Volví a buscar uno que me llenara. Ahí estaba... se había detenido a contracorriente, y aleteaba despacio. Me dirigí a él con sumo cuidado para no asustarle. Cuando ya me ví lo suficientemente cerca, salté, y caí encima de él. ¡ Lo había atrapado! Aunque sentí un poco lástima por él, lo mordí y dejé que el oxigeno y el desangre acabaran con él. Por un momento, casi se me cayó de nuevo al agua, pero con un poco de fuerza, lo mantení en el aire y murió. Feliz de mi victoria, fui a tierra y dejé el pescado en el suelo. Me di cuenta de que el sol ya se había puesto por encima del horizonte, así que decidí despertalos de una manera un poco distinta. Me sacudí para secarme y les mojé a los demás.

-¿ Pero qué... ?- Karin se despertó peor de lo que temía. Con un suspiro, bueno, más bien un gruñido, volvió a meterse en su manta y se durmió. Suigetsu se despertó alertado, gritando que estaba despierto, y descansando la vista. Típico de él. Sasuke, en cambio, se sacudió un poco y miró el pescado. Lo miró con asombro.

Sakura, ¿ lo has cogido tú?

Le asentí. Con un gesto de aprobación, se quitó la manta, y avivando el fuego, insertó en un palo mi trofeo y lo puso a asar. Suigetsu lo miró, y se quedó mirando.

¿ Lo ha capturado ella?- dijo señalándome- Te doy la enhorabuena, pequeña- Me sonrió levantándo el pulgar de sus manos. Aunque el pelaje me escondiera un poco, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Todos me habían aceptado menos Karin, aunque no me extrañaba... Esa mujer sólo tenía celos hacia mí. Cuando se hubo cocinado, Sasuke cogió el palo y sacó el pez. Separó la carne de sus huesos tan peligrosos que parecían aguas y me las dio a la boca. Estaba delicioso, lo que me enorgulleció más de mi trabajo. Ahora no era una simple loba, y eso me hizo más feliz. Karin ya se estaba quitando la manta cuando terminé. No pudo ver el pez que había cogido. Peor para ella.

¿ Queréis desayunar?- dijo sacando las nuevas provisiones. Sacó un poco de queso y pan para cada uno de ellos. No olía mal. Todo lo contrario. Me hizo sentirme mal en comer pescado. Aunque no me quejo de variar un poco.

Cuando terminaron, apagaron el fuego y salimos de allí. Esta vez, Sasuke me dejó en el suelo para que empezara a andar por mi cuenta. Sasuke no se atrevió a ir más rápido que al paso, ya que uno del caballo equivalía 3 mios, y todavía no es que estuviera totalmente capazitada para correr. Siempre estuvimos cerca del río por se acaso se nos acababa el agua. El suelo aún estaba húmedo de la tormenta que hubo, así que no evitar mancharme de barro y sentirme mal por el malgasto de agua de Zabuza al bañarme. Entonces, me acordé de lo que me dijo. ¿ Acaso le había dado algún recado cuando era humana? Puede que por eso me sonara tanto la habitación. La verdad es que estaba demasiado bien cuidada para que fuera un hospedaje tan barato. Aunque, Haku no me sonaba tanto. Sino, hubiera sabido al momento de su sexo. Quién sabe... Ahora solo tenía su recuerdo, tanto de la despedida como de cuando Zabuza agarró del hombro a Haku y mientras lo frotaba, lo llevaba dentro consigo. Un aprendiz digno de un maestro.

Volví de mis pensamientos en cuanto me resvalé por una cuesta empinada llena de guijarros.

¡¡Sakura!!- gritaron los chicos.

¿ Es que acaso no va a dejar de estorbarnos con sus accidentes?- dijo Karin harta de mi patosidad. La verdad, esque tenía razón. Solo les estaba siendo un estorbo, y con esa idea, al llegar al final de la caida, no reaccioné. Me sentí fatal por hacerles perder su tiempo por mí. Por suerte, no me hice ningún rasguño, ni siquiera en la herida ya curada. Me incorporé lentamente y me sacudi. Sasuke y los demás habían corrido con los caballos a por un desvío que llegara a donde me encontraba. Vi el rastro que dejé en la caida y me sorprendí de que no me hubiera pasado nada. Anduve hacia el lado donde se habian dirigido con el fin de acortarles mi búsqueda. Pude ver que algunos naranjos ya estaban dando frutos y muchos de ellos maduros. De repente, me dí cuenta que todo el camino estaba lleno de ese olor a naranja. Incluso me llegó a marear. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que había seres vivos allí. Mis orejas actuaron como radares a tales sonidos. Las pisadas eran múltiples y cuidadosas. Las seguí y busqué con la mirada. ¿ Sasuke... ?

¡Ahora!

Una red apareció el suelo y me atrapó y colgó en un árbol. Intente salir de alguna manera antes de que la salida se cerrara, pues fue en vano. Mientras buscaba una manera cómoda de estar atrapada allí, tres personas se juntaron a mi alrededor, los tres con tonos de pelo diferentes: Rojo, pardo y marrón.

Ahora solo hay que matarlo y... -empezó el chico de pelo marrón con marcas en la cara.

Ni se os ocurra tocarla.- gritó Suigetsu. Mis repetidores salvadores estaban encima de sus caballos con una postura amenazante. Incluso los caballos hicieron gruñidos parecidos a los relinchos, pero más amenazadores.

¿ Quiénes sois? Estas son nuestras tierras.- dijo la chica de pelo pardo.

Simples viajeros que acaban de perder a su mascota- hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalandome. Sasuke se bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia mis secuestradores.

Ahora es nuestra mascota-dijo finalmente el pelirojo, pero con un tono que hasta a mí me dejo con la carne de gallina. Aquel chico no se iria ni por la fuerza. Sacó una cuchilla y se lo lanzó a Sasuke a la cara. Sasuke lo esquivó y logró cogerlo con la mano desde la empuñadura.

Buena puntería.- El pelirojo se puso de peor humor. El ambiente se volvió tenebroso a medida que su ira cogía fuerza.

¡Gaara, contente! ¡A papá no le hubiera gustado que pelearas con un forastero cualquiera!- Sasuke se detuvo en cuanto la oyó, y a la vez, Gaara, se calmó un poco.

Temari, sabes que necesitamos comida cuanto antes para los supervivientes-dijo el chico de pelo marrón a Temari.

Pero Kankuro, ¿ no te das cuenta de que podemos robarles sin haber muertos en medio?- ambos se giraron y miraron los caballos, y seguidamente a mí. ¿ Qué pretendian?

Son desertores... -susurró Karin. Tenía razón. Por la forma en que actuaban, no cazaban por gusto, sino por necesidad de sobrevivir y no ser descubiertos por alguien. El pelirojo, Gaara, aún estaba en trance por la ira que Sasuke le había generado parando su ataque. Estaba dispuesto a pelear con tal de matarme o robarles.

Si quieres pelear, adelante- empezó Sasuke- sólo derrotándome conseguirás mis provisiones.- Sasuke no sacó la espada. Lo había dejado en Kuroyuki. No le serviría para alguien "especial". Temari, al momento, supo que Sasuke no era como los demás, al igual que Karin, aún desconozco su habilidad, y Suigetsu, quien con mis deducciones, controlaba el agua. Kankuro y Temari se apartaron del campo de batalla que se había generado entorno a Sasuke y Gaara. Entonces, Gaara se dejó llevar y con un grito, una honda de arena se dirigió a Sasuke, obligándolo a protegerse los ojos. Pude ver cómo Gaara corría a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, con el puño levantado, dispuesto para pelear. Intentó golpearlo, pero Sasuke fue más rapido y lo esquivó. En la caida, Gaara apoyó las manos y dirigió una patada baja a Sasuke, quien otra vez lo esquivó avanzando lejos de él.

¡ Kai!- Sasuke, al decir esta palabra, Toda la arena que tenía alrededor se disipó completamente, dejándole una mejor visión del lugar. Gaara se incorporó y lo miró fijamente. De repente, sonrió-

Suna naifu... - Alrededor de Gaara, la arena empezó a coger forma parecido a unas agujas. Aunque fueran de arena, tenían pinta de ser afiladas, lo que impresionó a Sasuke.- ¡Ima!- Las agujas fueron disparadas hacia Sasuke en cuento dijo aquella palabra. Sasuke en cambio, con suma rapidez, dijo algo que no conseguí captar y se protegió con algo parecido a una esfera invisible. En cuento el ataque amainó, tan pronto como dejaron de golpear la defensa de Sasuke, llevó la mano a la boca, y reconocí esa tecnica.

-¡Karyuudan!- de la nada, apareció una gran inmensa bola de fuego que tomó la forma de un dragón. En cuanto este abrió la boca para calcinar al oponente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento desizo la técnica. Temari había utilizado un abanico con tres lunas lilas pintadas. Estaba llorando.

¡ Por favor, parad! Solo queríamos algo de comida, no muertes innecesarias!- corrió hacia Gaara, quien estaba exhausto del uso de la gran cantidad de agujas que habia lanzado contra Sasuke. Él, en cambio, sólo suspiró.

¿ Dónde os alojais?-preguntó dirigiéndose a su caballo para coger un cuchillo afilado que no fuera la espada.

A unos 2 kilómetros de aquí, en las ruinas de Singar.

Mientras Sasuke buscaba el cuchillo, Kankuro y Temari ayudaban a Gaara y Suigetsu miraba al pelirojo con admiración, pues había dado a conocer su fuerza aún siendo de la edad de Sasuke, yo intenté cortar las cuerdas que me atrapaban. De repente, tuve la idea de intentar utilizar la misma técnica que Sasuke había utilizado la vez que me salvó de los lobos. ¿ Cómo era... ? Gokun... Gokabun... Goka... Gokakky... ¿Gokkakyu? Al momento, de mi boca salió una llama que, aunque no fuera lo suficientemente grande, logró romper la parte de debajo de la red y conseguí salir y caer de pie. No es que estuviera muy arriba...

Karin se quedó muda. Al verme escupir fuego, creo que algo en ella cambió sobre lo que pensaba de mí... Sasuke vino corriendo y me cogió, aunque yo estuviera bien así.

¿ Tu mascota sabe utilizar la magia?-dijo Kankuro.

Si... no lo sabía.- me inspeccionó la boca por si tenía quemaduras. Empezé a pensar que me estaba contagiando parte de su poder- Llevanos a tu aldea. Os daremos lo que necesitais.

Pero Sasuke, ¿qué piensas... ?

Karin, vamos a darles nuestra carne. Ahora tenemos las provisiones de Zabuza.

Sasuke volvió a ponerme encima de Kuroyuki y guiado por los tres chicos, suponiendo que eran hermanos, llegamos a la aldea. Estaba casi destruida, si no fuera porque algunas casas aun se mantenían y los aldeanos construian y arreglaban. Mientras Karin daba carne a los más hambrientos, Temari nos llevó hasta una hostelería aun en condiciones, donde dormimos y descansamos, aunque Sasuke tardó más de lo que hubiera querido.


	8. La magia no es solo fuego

Capitulo 8- La magia no solo es fuego

Me desperté por la conmoción que se había generado en aquella aldea. Me vi rodeada de niños y niñas que me miraban directamente. Pestañeé y miré a mi alrededor. Sasuke y los demás ya se habían levantado y me habían dejado sola. Y no solo eso. Una barrera pequeña se había creado a mi alrededor, como si aquella noche, mi tamaño hubiera crecido dos centímetros. Pude oir varios " wow.." Y "¿está viva?" mientras yo intentaba ignorarlos. Pero decidí agradecerles la vista incorporándome. La verdad, esque sí que había crecido, o al menos, me parecían más pequeños de lo que había pensado en estatura. Los más cercanos se alejaron asustados por mi sorpresa. Los más valientes estiraron sus brazos para proteger a los que tenían detrás. Me miraron cuando me hube terminado de levantar y les dirigí la mirada. No quería que me tuvieran miedo. Intenté que mis ojos no parecieran amenazarles, y creo que lo conseguí. Una niña de pelo marrón revuelto se acercó lentamente. Hubo alguno que la intentó parar agarrándola del brazo, pero ella se escurrió. Yo no me moví, y ella siguió avanzando. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia cercana, todos contenieron la respiración. Ella alargó la mano y empezó tocandome la oreja, seguidamente de mi frente y acariciandome a lo largo de la cabeza. Como la veia un poco insegura de sí misma, decidí ayudarla un poco. Cuando su mano derecha estaba en mi lomo, alargué el hocico y lamí su mano izquierda. Aunque le di un pequeño susto, no pudo evitar sonreir a sus compañeros. Los demás se miraron e imitaron el ánimo de la niña. Como me estaba empezando a sentir un poco agobiada rodeada de tantas personas, empezé a andar hacia la salida, aunque estuviera taponado por los niños. Me lo temía. Aunque la niña se hubiera atrevido a tocarme, ellos no lo estaban, y me dejaron via libre para salir, no sin ser observada aún por ellos. Cuando logré salir, pude observar que la gran parte del alboroto que me había despertado procedía de allí. Los aldeanos seguían reconstruyendo sus casas, aún sin comer. Busqué a Sasuke, creyendo que se había levantado para ayudar, pero solo pude ver a Karin y a Suigetsu, quienes llevaban los cargamentos más pesados. Anduve entre los aldeanos con cuidado de no ser una molestia y ser la causa de su caida. De repente, pude captar su olor, aunque no muy intenso. Intenté seguir su rastro por el polvo que se había levantado en el aire, y finalmente, llegué a un lugar donde el aire era limpio y su olor era más definido. No había nada en aquel sitio, pero me costó llegar hasta él. Estaba entrenando con su espada. En el momento en que mi presencia era visible, dio un giro sobre él, apuntó hacia una roca y con un grito, clavó la espada en ella.

-¡ Chidori nagashi!- la roca se partió en pedazos y la espada intacta. ¿ Hasta qué punto no conocía su poder?

Esta espada es increible... - dijo admirándola. Cuando se dio la vuelta y consiguió verme, la guardó en la vaina y lo dejó en el suelo.- ¿ Cómo conseguiste crear aquella llama?- Miré hacia otro lado pensativa. Creo que fue eso lo que hice: Pensar. Como no sabía cómo respenderle, recordé la misma palabra y abriendo la boca, salió una pequeña llama. Se quedó otra vez estupefacto.- Puede que... - se quedó pensando todas las posibilidades que podría tener.- ¿ Lo haces sin más?- Negué con la cabeza.-¿ Lo ha aprendido?- Asentí- Ya veo... ¿ Necesita una palabra de tranmisión?- Asentí un poco insegura. No la había entendido muy bien, pero con tal de que saliera "palabra" suponí de que era lo correcto.- Hm... Creo que ya se...Sakura, observa y memoriza.- Se puso cerca de mi y se preparó.- Suiton, suijinheki- A su alrededor, apareció de la nada un muro de agua bastante grueso.- Samasu..- El agua se volvió hielo y se mantuvo en el aire por un momento. Através de él, pude ver que Sasuke miraba a la nada, concentrado. Cuando se relajó, la barrera cayó y se hizo pedazos sin que me diera cuenta. Por lo menos, tuve tiempo para protegerme los ojos de los cristales que volaron. Cuando ya todo se hubo calmado, me dirigió la palabra. Me concentré como la primera y última vez que hice aquel hechizo. Cerré los ojos para no distraerme con su mirada, pues estaba esperando mucho de mí. Suiton, suijinheki pensé... Sentí cómo lo que habia a mí alrededor se volvió más húmedo y fresco. Abrí los ojos para poder ver mi progreso. Pero en cuento lo hice, me asusté tanto de mi reflejo que me desconcentré y todo el agua que se había acumulado nos salpicó a los dos.- Bueno... - Empezó- al menos, ya sé cómo lo haces y sabes cómo hacerlo.- Aunque no se moviera, pude notar una calidez en mi cabeza que hasta casi hizo que me durmiera allí mismo. Cuando lo volví a hacer, intenté abrir los ojos y pretender no asustarme de mi reflejo. Cuando solo me faltaba congelarlo, Sasuke me dio ánimos para seguir- ¡Vamos, sólo tienes que congelarlo!- Estaba más convencido de él mismo que de mí, pero me ayudó a concentrarme y a pensar en lo siguiente. Samasu... El agua empezó a agrietarse y a coger un color sólido y blanco. Mi hielo no era más transparente que el de Sasuke, ni siquiera conseguía verle através de él. Pero algo fue mal. La barrera empezó a elevarse y a unirse por encima de mí, como si de un igloo se tratase. Cuando se terminó de crear, solo dejó un agujero encima de mi para poder respirar, pero no salir.- ¡ Sakura! Jajajaja, te has pasado con la concentración.- Dio dos golpes a mi prisión- Pero no está mal para ser la primera vez. Aunque será mejor que lo derritas cuanto antes si no quieres congelarte.- Tenía razón. Allí dentro cada vez hacía más frio, aunque solo lo pude saber por mi hocico. Mi cuerpo en cambio, aquella noche de crecimiento, no solo mi estatura había cambiado, sino también mi pelaje. Con una llama, creé una grita que me sirvió para salir de allí. Aunque hicera sol, la luz solar no tenia de momento la fuerza suficiente para derretir aquello, así que lo dejamos ahí.- Bueno, pues creo que con esto te servirá para controlar el agua y hielo. Vaya alegría que le darás a Suigetsu. Ahora, empezemos con algo más dificil: el aire.- Se dirigió hacia su espada y lo sacó. Me dio un poco de miedo que se dirigiera a mí con aquel objeto que había conseguido cortar una roca entera. Se volvió a poner junto a mí, y concentrandose, apuntó a un arbol y lenvantó la espada.- ¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!- Deslizó la espada hacia su izquierda mientras de ella salía una rafaga de viento muy fino pero eficaz. El arbol apareció con un corte similar al gesto que Sasuke había hecho con la espada. Supe entonces que era un ataque a distancia.- Sé que te parecerá complicado, pero inténtalo con tus garras.- Me observé las patas para ver si verdaderamente podría ser posible. Así era. Mis garras, aunque no fuera lo bastante grandes, parecían fuertes y afilados. Miré al árbol seguidamente. Levanté mis zarpas en su dirección y pensé en las palabras mientras hacía el movimiento similar al de Sasuke. No apareció ningún rasguño en él, pero si en el suelo cuando terminé el ataque.- Creo que esto te llevará más tiempo. Entrenaremos otro dia, ¿de acuerdo?- Aunque solo fuera en e suelo, el corte había sido profundo, lo que me agradó bastante. Le miré para decirle un "si" en mi nuevo idioma, pero en ese momento, mis tripas hablaron por mí- Creo que deveriamos volver.- Me dijo mientras me señalaba, supongo que a mi tripita.

Volvimos a la aldea a un paso no muy rápido. Solo con esos hechizos, mi poder mágico, si así podía llamarlo, ya estaba cansado, y esto me afectó en general. Cuando llegamos, varios de los niños que había conocido aquella mañana ya estaban ayudando a los demás, pero en cuanto me vieron, no pudieron evitar seguir observandome. La niña que se habia acercado, vino corriendo para volver a hacerlo.

¿ Cómo se llama?- dijo mientras volvía a acariciarme. Le había cogido cariño a aquella niña.

Sakura. ¿ Os habeis conocido hoy?

Sí. Inari me dijo que los forasteros habían traido una loba como mascota. Nunca hemos visto una. Por lo menos viva... - Me abrazó con delicadeza, y yo se lo devolví.

¿ Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Matsuri, señor.- Solo elevó la cabeza, porque no dejó de abrazarme.

Encantado, Matsuri. Perdona, pero¿ Podrias llevarnos hasta vuestro jefe? Querriamos salir cuanto antes...

Gaara sama estará en su casa. Os llevaré hasta allí. Vamos Sakura.- me dijo. Me soltó y dejó su mano apoyada en mi. Pasamos através de todo la aldea y llegamos hasta la casa más renovada del lugar. Temari estaba fuera.

Mira mira, quién tenemos aquí.- Abrió los brazos y Matsuri corrió hacia ella para que los rodeara y la elevaran.- Supongo que querréis hablar con Gaara. Pasad.- Nos dejó paso y entramos. Ellas se quedaron atrás y Matsuri se despidió de mí agitando la mano felizmente. Gaara estaba tras una mesa con papeles. Quizá las facturas. Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a él.

Buenos dias

Buenos dias. Siento lo que pasó ayer. Por lo de tu loba y el enfrentamiento.

No importa. Queremos volver a seguir nuestro camino.

¿ Adónde os dirigis vuestro grupo?

Somos viajeros ambulantes. No tenemos ninguna meta en nuestro viaje por el mundo.

¿ Una apuesta?

Podría ser- Supe de esa manera que Sasuke no quería pronunciar el lugar a donde quería ir. Mentía, pero con una seguridad tan interna que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de que realmente nos dirigiamos a otro lugar. Charlaron un rato, y aquella conversación, Gaara dijo lo que realmente había pasado en aquel lugar.

Nuestro jefe, y padre, fue llamado para servir al emperador. Él se opuso y lo mataron, al igual que a esta aldea. Por suerte, previmos lo que pasaría antes de que llegaran y entre todos construimos un refugio bajo tierra. Cuando salimos, todo estaba destruido.

Después de un silencio, y un breve desvío de tema Sasuke dijo su intención, Gaara meditó un momento.

Bueno, no soy quien para impediros vuestra salida. Pero si puedo seros de ayuda.- Sasuke prestó toda su atención con tal de tener ventaja en las tierras de Orochimaru- Aunque la mayoría de las aldeas ya no tengan jefes por culpa del emperador, muchos de los seguidores de los difuntos se han dejado llevar por la oscuridad. No os confieis demasiado, y os lo digo en serio. Aseguraos bien de que la aldea está en contra de Orochimaru. Un fallo, una distracción, y os vereis en las mazmorras del mismisimo Orochimaru.

Gracias por la información.

No hay de qué. Aunque, antes de vuestra partida, quisiera que comierais en mi casa. No es que haya mucho que degustar, pero quiero hacer una buena despedida.

Con mucho gusto.- Tras otra reverencia, se dirigió hacia la salida. Yo le seguí y dejamos atrás a Gaara. Temari ya no estaba. Ahora lo había reemplazado Kankuro. Venía con varios conejos.

Perdonad por la presencia. Temari ha dejado a Matsuri en su casa para que comiera con sus padres. He llamado a buscar a tus compañeros para la comida. No tardarán en aparecer.

Gracias.- Apartandose, Kankuro entró en la casa a preparar la comida que futuramente degustariamos. Poco después, Karin y Suigetsu aparecieron juntos y entramos a la casa.

Cuando hubimos terminado, el sol ya había pasado de su tope y se dirigía al horizonte. Decidimos partir cuanto antes.

Ha sido un gusto conocerles-dijo Suigetsu, más amable de lo que le habia visto hasta ahora.

Igualmente- dijo Gaara.- Ahora podreis partir sin retenciones. Esperamos volver a veros.

Eso esperamos- dijo Karin. Seguidamente, tres niños, incluida Matsuri, trajeron los caballos con las provisiones. Sasuke y los demás se montaron en ellos y los niños se quedaron al lado del su jefe menos Matsuri, quien se acercó y me abrazó por última vez.

Se buena, ¿ vale?- Me lamí la cara como asentimiento. Se rió y me acarició hasta despeinarme. Los caballos ya empezaron su camino y yo les seguí a un paso acelerado.

¡Volved pronto! ¡ Suerte con el viaje!

¡Adiós!- Gritáron los demás aldeanos. Habian salido para ver nuestra partida. Los niños en cambio, se despidieron más de mí que de ellos.- ¡Adiós, Sakura!

Creo que te han cogido cariño- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa. Era increible la confianza que había ganado en él. Aunque no fuera con Sasuke, tenía un aire similar a él, y era lo que me agradaba.

Cuando conseguimos salir y avanzar, Sasuke opinó en voz alta.

-¿ Os apetece ir a un paso mayor?- Me miró esperando mi respuesta. Mi pata estaba perfectamente. El cansancio no era tan grande como antes y deseaba correr como la primera vez, libre, sintiendo el aire en mi pelaje. Además, ahora era más grande. Podría seguir su ritmo.

- ¡Adelante! Jajajaja.- Karin dio una patada a su caballo y este empezó a galopar el primero. Los demás empezaron y le alcanzaron enseguido, incluida yo. Los cuatro ibamos corriendo, hacia el horizonte, sin temer a lo que nos vendría en el futuro. Cuando los caballos se cansaron, ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para acostarse. Tras una leve cena para recuperar fuerzas, todos nos dormimos en un lugar escondido y apartado, donde solo nosotros sabríamos que estábamos. Bajo un campo de fuerza que nos hacía invisibles.


	9. Una defensa muy eficaz

Capitulo 9- Una defensa muy eficaz

Durante la noche pude sentir la magia que nos rodeaba gracias a Karin. Gracias a él, muchos de los depredadores que rodearon por allí pasaron de nuestra presencia. A lo largo de la noche, el poder fue disminuyendo a cantidades muy pequeñas. Pero, en un segundo, todo ese poder disminuyó a cero. Me desperté preocupada porque le hubiera pasado algo. En cambio, pude ver que ya estaban levantándose y preparando el desayuno. Sasuke, como siempre, sostenía la sartén.

Yo no creo que sea conveniente pasar por los desfiladeros. Hay demasiadas probabilidades de que haya ladrones merodeando.-Karin no parecía exhausta por el poder que habia procedido a utilizar.

Pero tampoco lo es que tardemos el doble rodeándolo, o el triple.- Sasuke movió un poco la sartén. Estaría cocinando algo.

¿ Cuánta comida nos queda?

Bueno, antes teníamos para una semana, pero sin el lobo, dudo que lleguemos a los 4 dias.-Karin cogió el cuchillo de Suigetsu y separó de la sartén lo que había dentro. Cogió el plato que tenía al lado y lo sostuvo. Sasuke cogió del mango de la sartén y echó el contenido. Eran tortitas de maiz.

¿ Acaso te parece poco que nos hayan dado la masa hecha de las tortitas propias de la aldea?

Yo no he dicho eso...

Pues mejor que no sigas dando opiniones de lo que deberiamos hacer o no con la comida.- Sasuke parecía muy serio. Nunca le había visto dirigirse así a Karin. No de esa manera. Suigetsu intentó desviar el tema saludándome con un "hola, Sakura", pero ni siquiera eso captó la atención de Sasuke. Aunque no le conociera muy bien, sabía que intentar animarle no daría resultado. Quería saber qué le pasaba, pero como es lógico, nadie sabe cómo utilizar la telepatía, aunque eso no quitó la posibilidad de que lo intentara.

Sakura te mira con mucha fuerza, Sasuke- ¿ Tanto me concentré?- Dale mi tortita. No tengo mucha hambre.

Sasuke me miró aún serio. Suigetsu había puesto otra tortita a hacerse y para cuando me dí cuenta, ya lo estaba despegando para que Sasuke lo cogiera. Él lo cogió con la mano después de dejar la sartén y lo partió en trocitos. Yo me los comí incómoda. No quería ver a Sasuke así. Ni conmigo ni con nadie.

Volvimos a caminar con los caballos dirigiéndonos a las montañas que estaban a lo lejos. Cuando busqué su final a los lados, comprendí lo que quiso decir Sasuke con " doble o triple". No encontré final. Solo una entrada en frente de nosotros. Una y única. Lugar perfecto para los nombrados ladrones. No comimos aquel día, y tampoco hablaron. Bueno, siguieron comentando de no ir por el desfiladero, pero con el silencio de Sasuke, supieron que no había otra alternativa. Cuando el sol pasó el límite de su altura, Sasuke se paró en seco.

¿ Sasuke...?-preguntó Suigetsu.

Sasuke estudió el lugar donde estábamos. Aún nos quedaban un par de días hasta llegar a aquella entrada. Los caballos no habían parado y estában exhaustos, contando de que no habían comido como nosotros. Y al igual que ellos, yo también lo estaba.

Vamos a entrenar a Sakura.

Tanto ellos como yo no supimos reaccionar. ¿ Vamos? ¿Acaso no era él quien iba a hacerlo?

¿ Qué pretendes?- Karin estaba más confusa que yo.

Lo que habeis oido. Vamos a entrenarla en el arte de la magia y evitaremos tener que ocuparnos de ella.

Sasuke se bajó del caballo, y tras dejar la comida del mismo en su hocico con una bolsa, sacó su espada y con un gesto, ordenó que se bajaran ellos también. Pensé que con aquello quería decir que si podía depender de mi misma, no tendría que acompañarles más, y mi manera de ver a Sasuke cambió por completo. ¿ Acaso ya no le hacía compañía? ¿Era solo eso? ¿ Una molestia? Pensar en eso me llevó a la rabia. No creí que todo ese tiempo hubiera jugado conmigo para luego dejarme así sin más. Haber aprendido aquel ataque tan poderoso tenía que servir para algo más que defenderme. Yo quería ayudarles.

Hoy haremos una pequeña pelea después de algunos aprendizages. Ayer le enseñé el Suiton, suijinheki, Samasu y Ninpou Kamaitachi. Ahora, quiero que le enseñéis solo una vez una técnica vuestra. En cuanto acabeis, empezaremos el entrenamiento.

Suigetsu y Karin se miraron mutuamente y seguidamente a mi. Mientras, Sasuke empezó a entrenar con su espada.

¿ Crees que será por "eso"?

Puede. Le tenía mucho cariño.

Aunque no supiera de qué o quién hablaban, Suigetsu se acercó y se puso junto a mi, tan y como hizo Sasuke.

Me ha dicho de que puedes aprender cualquier técnica con solo mirarla... Bueno, este es el mio. A ver qué te parece...-Respiró hondo-¡Mizu Shooku!- De su boca, al igual que el fuego, empezó a salir un chorro de agua con la potencia de una pistola de líquido. Parecía eficaz como ataque.- Bueno, espero que te sea útil...

Se alejó y en su lugar, se puso Karin. No parecía muy segura de sí misma.- No sé porqué tengo que hacer esto... Que sepas que es veneno...- apuntó a la nada- ¡doku naifu!- de su boca salieron agujas de saliba. Aunque tal y como dijo, era en realidad veneno. Me pregunté cómo lo hacía, ero no me dio tiempo. Karin hizo caso a lo que Sasuke había dicho y en cuanto terminó su técnica, se avalanzó sobre mi. Yo la esquivé, obviamente, pero por poco. En cuando me alejé un poco, Sasuke ya estaba preparado para atacar.

Le miré primero a él y luego a Suigetsu. En cuanto dieron un paso, intenté escapar como pude. No sabía si iban en serio o era realmente un entrenamiento, pero el nivel de técnicas que me habían enseñado me dejaron con miedo. ¿aso la defensa significaba protegerse de la muerte incluso en entrenamientos? Suigetsu, con una habilidad increible, saltó por encima de mi y me cortó la salida. Volvía a estar rodeada, pero esta vez, con algún ataque para defenderme. Karin ya se había levantado para seguir con la lucha, así que me decidí a seguirles. Sasuke atacó con su espada por abajo, pero conseguí saltar. Aunque no fue muy conveniente. Suigetsu deslizó su navaja recién sacada hacia mi. Con tal de que no llegara a mi, pensé "samasu", con lo que consegui congelarlo y que me diera tiempo a pisar suelo. Unas agujas procedentes de Karin ya venian cuando la miré, así que con los reflejos que pude utilizar, los esquivé uno a uno hasta llegar a ella y saltar sobre ella para utilizar las garras y herirle el hombro con el Ninpou Kamaitachi pero sin demasiada concentración, por miedo a herirla demasiado. Esto me dio ventaja en dejarla fuera de juego y tener solo dos contrincantes. Karin se apartó como señal de derrota y me puse frente a ellos. Entonces, ellos corrieron hacia mi y me quedé esperando. Cuando estában lo suficientemente cerca, pensé en " suitón, suijinheki" y los rodeé para saltar y poder tenerles rodeados. Suigetsu, en cambio, siguió corriendo y atravesó la velocidad con que la barrera daba vueltas y se dirigió a mi.

- ¡Mizu no muchi!- de su mano apareció algo parecido a un latigo y me atrapó. Aún así, no dejé de concentrarme en que Sasuke no saliera de mi prisión. No podía moverme, así que aprovechó para aumentar su fuerza con un " fuero shinzo" y levantando su puño, me atacó. Levantó mucho polvo, más de lo que pensaba. Yo había salido de allí antes de que impactara. No se cómo lo hice exactamente. Solo quise salir de allí, romper el látigo y escapar. Cuando el polvo se disipó, aún no había perdido la concentración. Suigetsu me miró sorprendido.

¿ Hari jizo? Pero qué...

No sabía lo que le había pasado...pero pronto lo descubrí. Miré mi cuerpo para ver si tenía aún el látigo, pero en vez de eso, pude ver que mi cuerpo, o más bien, mi pelaje se había vuelto rígido y de punta, como pinchos. Así que así fue, pero no sé cómo. No se porqué, pero cuando su ataque ya me estaba llegando, un erizo me vino a la cabeza y pensé en eso: hay un erizo. Puede que de los nervios no pensara bien y lo hiciera así. Por una vez, me alegré de ser tan despistada. Cuando logré desacer la bola de espinas, lanzé una llama a Suigetsu que lo dejó con varias heridas y derrotado. Miré cómo se escapaba y nos dejaba solos. De repente, una luz apareció desde la prisión de Sasuke. Había utilizado la espada como transimisión de su rayo y dejó inservible mi prisión. Me miró muy serio y se dirigió a mi. Aún descargaba varias conductas de electricidad por su arma, y me puso muy nerviosa e insegura. Puse en práctica el ataque de Suigetsu con su "mizu shooku", pero el ataque fue tan débil que no paró de andar. Me había cazado e intimidado, y con ello, había conseguido la oportunidad de matarme. Pensé que me atacaría con un ataque propio de él, pero no ocurrió así. Había soltado la espada. Se agachó y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lo siento, lo siento....Sakura...- de sus bellos ojos calleron lo que nunca pensé que saldrían a la luz: lágrimas. Estaba llorando. No sabía porqué, pero aún asi, deje que desprendiera su cuerpo contra el mio y dejé que se desahogara sin ser visto.

Cuando ya hubo anochecido, habló sobre la nostalgia que tenía de su hogar y su familia. Sobre todo de su hermano, a quién siempre había retado. Dijo que necesitaba desahogar todo ese dolor y ver si estaba preparado para poder obtener su venganza. Aunque no le vi mucha lógica. Fui yo quien tuvo que defenderse y atacar. ¿ Esa descarga había sido su punto de comienzo? Estaba demasiado agotada para seguir pensando y preocuparme de eso. Después de haber cenado un poco de queso y pan, el cual ya estaba demasiado duro para ellos pero no para mi, nos metimos en las mantas. Fui la última en dormirme aun estando agotada, pero de esa manera, pude ver cómo Karin se levantaba en su hora de guardia y le alejaba...


	10. Lagrimas de felix

Capitulo 10- Lagrimas de Fénix

Cuando desperté, Karin ya había vuelto de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Estaba dormida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Miré a mi alrededor y observé con detenimiento al atajo que ibamos a coger. Ahora que estabamos más cerca, sentía una sensación más fuerte de algo desconocido. No sabría cómo describirlo... Yo sabía que esa sensación no provenía de la entrada, sino de dentro de ella. Como un protector cautivo esperando a los intrusos que pronto llegarian. Intrusos que seguramente, ya sabría que estaban cerca. Tuve que estar mucho tiempo mirando, porque cuando volví la mirada a los lados, Sasuke y los demás estaban despiertos. Sasuke miraba también a nuestro próximo destino. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo que yo? Me hubiera gustado saberlo, como tantas otras cosas.

-¡ Hey! ¡Sasuke!- En cuanto Sasuke se giró para preguntarle ¿qué?, un trozo de pan voló hasta su pecho. Tuvo suficientes reflejos para atraparlo y evitar el choque.

Aprobechad ese trozo que queda. Creo que no podremos desayunar durante unos dias.

Con un asentimiento, Sasuke partió el duro pan en dos y me dio el trozo más grande. Como la noche anterior, mi esfuerzo fue menor que el de ellos, aunque fui la única que casi se atragantó por una miga...Ridiculo. Suigetsu se rió de mi, Karin dio una risotada no muy audible y Sasuke solamente me miró. Cuando dejé de toser, le miré avergonzada de mi accidente. Volvía a no tener expresión en su cara. ¿ Esque nunca se pondría bien? Me puse muy preocupada por eso, pero intenté no mostrarlo. Pero aun no mostrandolo, en mi cabeza se formó un complot para intentar entenderlo y saberlo. Puede que estuviera así por otro sueño. Puede que simplemente tuviera hambre y no quisiera gastar fuerzas con simples reacciones. O puede...que supiera qué había sido aquella sensacion y no quisiera seguir... Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ello, así que le obligué a mi subconsciente en no pensar en nada y seguir en tierra.

Después de andar un poco, ya estábamos bajo la inmensa entrada. Durante todo el camino nadie habló, y con mis pensamientos bloqueados, no pude pensar en nada. Los caballos, de repente, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Relincharon y quisieron escapar de aquel lugar intentando tirar a sus jinetes. Aunque fue en vano. Aquel grupo era muy bueno en trabajos de domación. En cuanto se hubieron calmado un poco, Karin miró a Sasuke y a la entrada.

¿ Estás seguro, Sasuke?

Pero sin contestación, espoleó a Kuroyuki y avanzó a paso firme. Karin recibió el mensaje, y le siguió, pero aunque hubiera interpretado de Sasuke una cara seria, yo lo pude observar. No fue seriedad lo que tenia, sino preocupación, miedo a algo más...

Aunque hiciera un cielo espléndido, las rocas alzadas nos quitaban el calor. Con la corriente que había, el frió se intercalaba más facilmente por sus tuendos y mi pelaje. Muchas veces durante el recorrido que hicimos, todos nosotros estornudamos. Pero no se porqué, cada vez que yo estornudaba, no tenía frio en ese momento. La verdad, esque aquella sensación tan intimidante se había vuelto más feroz y fuerte por momentos. Puede que le diera demasiadas vueltas a aquello... Pero Sasuke, cada vez que estornudaba, miraba a los lados en busca de algo... o alguien... Otra vez mi cabeza en otro mundo... Pero me intrigaba saber porqué lo hacía...Acaso...

Pero de repente, los 3 pararon a sus caballos. Había silencio, mucho silencio. Incluso la corriendo ya no circulaba por el camino. Ninguno se movió ni hizo ruido. Simplemente esperaron. Después de unos minutos largos, Sasuke habló:

¿ Cuánto tiempo más piensas esconderte..?- Se oyó una risotada seria, y de la nada, apareció un chico albino, son dos circulos en la frente-¿...Kimimaro?

Veo que ya no eres tan paleto como entonces, Salamandra.

Tsk- Sasuke frunció el ceño en cuando oyó aquel mote. ¿ Se conocian? Karin y Suigetsu observaron la breve conversación, y se quedaron extrañados, al igual que yo.

Veo que has venido acompañado... Me presentaré: Soy Kimimaro, sirviente del emperador y guardián de este lugar llamado " el desfiladero"...

¿ Desfiladero?...- Karin pensó con rapidez- ¿ No había un mito sobre una criatura capaz de sobreproducir sus huesos?...

La zorra es lista...permiteme aclararte una cosa...- Kimimaro dirigió su mano al hombro desnudo y de ahí, empezó a salir algo solido blanco...¿un hueso?- yo soy la criatura-sosteniendo el hueso como espada, lo apunto a Sasuke. Estaba desafiante, lanzado, tranquilo... Estaba claro que quería luchar. Eso me incitó a gruñir al enemigo. De pronto, se percató de mi.- ¿ Y esa mascota tan débil?

Es mi loba, y seguro que es más fuerte que tú.

¿ En serio? Supongo que deberé fiarme de ti... Nunca se te dio bien engañar a tu maestro.- Kimimaro esquivó algo invisible. Pero en cuanto tocó la roca, se creó un arañazo muy profundo.- Lo dicho es cierto...- me miró sorprendido. Había sido yo quien atacó a Kimimaro. No soportaba que menospreciara así a Sasuke. Y menos a mi. Ahora era diferente, y no toleraría ser llamada "débil". Sasuke se bajó de su caballo y cogió su espada y con un desliz, lo dirigió a Kimimaro.

Que comienze la pelea por el permiso de entrada.

Asi sea

Y al momento, ambos desaparecieron. Se oyeron cruzes de filos, rupturas de rocas y algún susurro de técnicas. Pude notar la magia fluir por aquel lugar. Magias opuestas, frias y calurosas, electricas y cortantes. Todas ellas, para mi percepción, mortales. Estaba claro que iban en serio.

Durante un momento, uno de los poderes dejó de fluir. No sabía quién era, pero al momento, volvió a andar por aquel cuerpo de nuevo. Los dos se estaban acercando a nosotros, y poco después, pude divisar a una persona con alguien en brazos. Kimimaro estaba malherido. Cuando hubieron llegado, Sasuke depositó el cuerpo en el suelo de Kimimaro y Sasuke se dirigió a Kuroyuki. Me acerqué a ver la gravedad de sus heridas. Estaba fatal. La mayoría de los ataques fueron de tipo aire y fuego. El fuego solo había creado quemaduras en sus brazos. Puede que para protegerse. Pero las cortantes habían creado muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo. ¿ Porqué no podía ayudar? ¿ Porqué? ¿ Porqué? No soportaba aquel dolor, ni tampoco las peleas. Siempre salía alguien herido, y no lo soportaba. No me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar encima de Kimimaro. Cuando Sasuke llegó con algo parecido a unas vendas, algo en el cuerpo de Kimimaro había cambiado. Ya no tenía tantas heridas como antes.

Sakura, ¿ qué has hecho?- Pero fue retórico. Al momento, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y yo pudimos ver cómo unas gotas se posaban sobre una herida y la cicatrizaban sin dejar rastro de ella.

Son las lágrimas de fénix...increible...- Suigetsu se quedó fascinado. Normal que solo él conociera aquella técnica. Era de elemento agua y poco conocido entre los que no habian nacido con él. Los tres me miraron. Yo aún tenía lagrimas estancadas en los ojos, así que no les pude divisar muy bien. Aun así, sí que pude ver cómo Sasuke extendía su brazo y lo dejaba bajo mis ojos. Seguidamente, las gotas cayeron de mis ojos y se posaron en sus heridas. Fui yo quien había curado a Kimimaro. Y fue Sasuke quien lo verificó.

Creo que se acabaron los remedios caseros.

Sasuke me miró más feliz que antes. Estaba feliz por mi, por lo que había hecho. Eso me emotivó más y esta vez, no fueron gotas, sino rios lo que salieron de mis ojos. Pero duró poco, porque por un momento, me mareé y me dormí durante toda la tarde y noche. Había vuelto a recordar algo...


	11. una aldea de niebla

11.-Una aldea de niebla

Señora Haruno...por favor, no lo haga más complicado-decía un joven peliplateado con gafas- Si quiere mantener por más tiempo su memoria y cuerpo humano, permítame encerrarla en el calabozo.- Me dejé llevar por sus pedidos. La forma en que me hablaba no era como el de aquel ser vil, ni aún siendo su más leal sirviente. Aunque era de esperar, pues fue mi antiguo sirviente. O más bien, el de mi padre. Ayudó mucho en la salud del rey, y evitó varias epidemias en el castillo gracias a sus dones curativos. Supongo que una parte de mi, aún confiaba en él...- Siento tener que hacer esto, princesa. Pero le prometo que vengaré a su padre de alguna manera.- Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta de mi calabozo frio y oscuro. Aunque no tuviera miedo, solo pensar en que iba a desaparecer como mi padre hizo que saltaran lágrimas de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo empezó a coger cada vez más peso y no pude contenerme en arrodillarme y ocultar mis llantos. Poco después, cuando mi antiguo sirviente se hubo ido, pude oir cómo la serpiente habló con sus colmillos.

¿Estará estable durante el periodo de preparación?

Si mi señor. Tengo su confianza.

¿Otra vez con promesas falsas?

Me conoce demasiado bien, señor...

Hm... Vamos, necesito recaudar magia para que el castillo sea sólo mio.

Si, mi señor.- Y con esto, sus pasos fueron más suaves y distantes. La baja frecuencia del sonido me aseguró para poder gritar y llorar por aquella desgracia. ¿ Qué había hecho para que fuera tan maliciosamente traicionada?

Con ese pensamiento, empezé a llorar de verdad. Del llanto, me entró un hipo tan agudo que pareció que gritaba de dolor. Sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mis costillas, y me ayudó a despertar de aquella pesadilla que tanto odiaba. Sasuke me miraba muy preocupado. Era como si hubiera estado todo el rato observando mi cara cuando dormía. No me extrañaría nada si hubiera puesto gestos de dolor en la cara... Me había dolido de verdad. Y tanto sufrimiento y lagrimeo, me obligó a incorporarme y caer sobre sasuke. Este me acarició suavemente y me secó las lágrimas. No tendría que ser tan bueno conmigo. Es más, yo no tendría que estar ahí. Una imagen del peliplateado me paso por la cabeza y ya no pude levantar la cabeza. Me había fijado de antemano que todavía era de noche y que solo Sasuke estaba despierto. Pero aunque él me tapara con su manta junto a él...no pude conciliar de nuevo el sueño por miedo a recordar.

Cuando ya hubo amanecido, me desperté a la vez que Karin Suigetsu y Sasuke. Seguiamos en ese lugar tan misterioso y peligroso.

-¿ Qué tal la noche, chicos?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Genial, si no fuera por el aire frío que me ha atacado...¿Y Kimimaro?-Karin buscó con la mirada a aquel chico con el torso desnudo. Suponí que pensó que no se había quedado del frío.

¡ Ya estoy aquí!

Todos, incluida yo, un poco adormilada por el desvelo que tuve anoche, miramon sorprendidos a Kimimaro.

Siento haber desaparecido, pero esque observé que no teniais provisiones y os traje algo como agradecimiento y como honor a mi derrota.- Bajó de algunas rocas que había subido y se las ofreció a Sasuke-como costumbre entre nosotros- Sasuke miró la bolsa y después a Kimimaro. Con una de sus arrogantes risas, cogió la bolsa.-¡Ah! Suigetsu, ten, encontré esto en mi hogar.-Le lanzó algo parecido a una roca azul turquesa y él la cogió conmovido.- Es una piedra de milenas. Simplemente no lo necesito, no te sientas agradecido.- Seguidamente, me miró y se agachó para evaluarme con sus ojos penetrantes y vacios.- Y ati...si puediera, te daría algo más que gracias, pequeña...- Me acarició la cabeza y me despeinó. Su mano era todavía más fría que la de Sasuke, y eso me ayudó a despertar entera. Después de aquello, Kimimaro se despidió y desapareció sin más. Todos nos quedamos quietos hasta asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Bueno....supongo que podemos seguir adelante...del camino, digo- anunció Karin echando en falta aquel cuerpo desnudo.- Suigetsu, ¿ reconoces esa piedra o qué?- La verdad, esque desde que le dio esa roca, no había dejado de admirarla. Estaba como hiptonitazo, observando cada rasgo de aquel objeto uniforme.-¿Sui..?

¿Eh? Ah, esque mi padre estuvo en el monte milenas y me ha recordado a una piedra que me trajo...-se quedó otra vez mirandolo.

Sasuke se había levantado para dejar las provisiones en su lugar y guardó las mantas.- Vamos, no podemos estar aquí mucho más tiempo.-Dicho esto, todos recogimos nuestras cosas y partimos hacia la salida de aquel lugar. Ahora, esa sensacion que tanto nos aterraba había cesado considerablemente. Quizá fuera porque no estaba,o quizá... Aún así, yo seguia buscando con la mirada algún que otro enemigo que apareciese, aunque ese deseo, por suerte, no se cumplió. Tras un tiempo andando y sin comer, el camino empezó a ensancharse y ha dejar más sitios para que me escabullera. No me separaba del grupo ni mucho menos, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo necesitaba espacio. Me había dado cuenta de que cada vez alcanzaba más al antebrazo del caballo sin tener que elevarme. Durante aquellos escasos dias, había crecido lo suficiente como para aparentar ser un adolescente a cuatro patas. Cuando el camino se hubo ensanchado lo suficiente, una cortina de niebla nos cortó el paso. Un hombre apareció de ella.

¿ Quienes sois y qué quereis?- ¿acaso todos decian lo mismo en aquel pais?

Sasuke habló como siempre- Somos forasteros que han salido victoriosos de un combate contra el guardián de este desfiladero. Como ganador, sugiero que nos dejeis entrar en vuestra aldea y nos permitais descansar.

Tras unos instantes, pensé que aquel señor robusto con gorro de paja no nos dejaría entrar. Pero cuando vi su botella de ron...mi opinión cambió al instante.

¿ Pruebas?- Miramos a Suigetsu. Este rebusco en su bolsillo y sacó esa especie de piedra-eso servirá. Seguid la niebla. Allí está la puerta.- Y eso hicimos. Seguimos la niebla que hacía de barrera al otro lado y vimos que, realmente había una puerta escondida tras ella. Los tres ya se habían bajado de sus caballos y Karin había sido la primera en atrapar el picaporte. Cuando lo abrió, resultó ser solo una casa.

Bienvenidos a mi morada, caballeros y dama-hizo una reverencia que casi lo hizo caer. Definitivamente, estaba borracho.-Perdón por mi estado. No suelo tener invitados...Aunque no podrá ser durante mucho tiempo... Solo los podré acoger durante esta noche...no pregunten, solo acomodaros hasta mañana. Tazuna para servirles.- Y después de aquello, se tumbó en su sofá y se quedó frito.

Vaya responsabilidad...-dijo Karin.

Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hay para comer?

¡Suigetsu!

Perdón perdón...solo tengo hambre, nada más...

Creo que todos lo teniamos... despues de guiñir al unisono nuestros estómagos, sacamos comida de las bolsas y preparamos carne en la chimenea que aquel señor tenía. No despertó en ningun momento, aunque creí ver que me miraba de reojo... Todos buscamos un lugar donde arrinconarnos. Yo fui más rápida que Suigetsu y me cogí la parte delantera de la chimenea. Ambos gruñimos, peo luego nos reimos. Aunque más bien, él lo hizo por los dos. Cuando todos hubieron cogido su lugar, se durmieron, aunque a mi me costó más de lo normal a causa de la noche anterior...

PERDÓN A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA!!!!! LOS EXAMENES ME HAN MANTENIDO MUY OCUPADA...^^U pero ahora en vacaciones, espero escribir más!!!! Si tienen ideas o aportaciones a la historia, por favor, avisad^^ y no sean duros conmigo a la hora de opinar...gracias por su apoyo!!!


	12. Una mascara recien agrietada

Capitulo 12- Una máscara recién agrietada

Empecé a tener frío ya entrada la noche. Aún sentía el calor de la chimenéa, pero varias corrientes habían acabado casi con su llama. De vez en cuando, miré hacia su procedencia, y podía divisar la salida común de todas aquellas corrientes de aire: la puerta. Aunque estuviera cerrada, no estaba en buenas condiciones de mantener caliente una casa. No en ese estado tan pésimo. Algunas eran más intensas que otras. Pero, en una de esas, mi hocico captó un olor muy familiar. Me levanté entrigada por la escapada de aquella persona, procurando no hacer ruido y ser delatada. No había oido el portazo de la puerta, pero aún así, no dudé de que no habían sido imaginaciones mías.

Mis sentidos habían aumentado notablemente desde el principio del viaje. Cada día, mi capacidad para captar animales se agrandaba varios centimetros. Ahora, consideraría que podría acechar a una liebre a 4 metros solo con el olor. Y no digamos de mi oido. Los pajaros habían empezado a ser un poco molestos cuando iban en bandadas. ¿ Cómo podía convertirse algo tan agradable en algo tan...molesto? Y la vista...bueno, mi radio de visión había aumentado considerablemente, sabiendo que mi metabolismo cambiaba constantemente. A cada noche que pasaba, era más dificil esconderme bajo las mantas de Sasuke. Mi tamaño actual era parecido al de un adulto.

Temía a que al abrir la puerta con las zarpas, apoyara demasiado y me cargara el picaporte. Asi que decidí mantenerme detrás de la puerta e intentar oir lo que había detrás.

¿Cuál es la situación, Karin?- lo sabía.

Ayer nos encontramos con un guardián suyo, mi señor, Kimimaro. Sasuke terminó con él en un duelo singular a muerte.

Mmmm... una pérdida bastante grave...

Pero gracias a la loba de la que le hablé, aún sigue vivo.

¿Cómo...?

Utilizó lágrimas de Fenix, mi señor- Aquella voz que la acompañaba se quedó en silencio. Pude oir cómo Karin jadeaba con nerviosismo. ¿ Acaso hice mal en utilizar mi poder para curarle?

Karin

¿Sí?

Esa loba... ¿cómo es?

Rosa grisaceo, mi señor.

Debes deshacerte de ella.

¿Qué?- ambas lo dijimos.

Debes librarte de esa loba. Lo haría yo mismo, pero fue ella quien me dejó en este estado...

¿ A qué se refiere? No lo entiendo...

Ni falta que hace. Solo encárgate de que no vaya más del acantilado. Si surgiera algún obstáculo, haz cualquier cosa para que ella salga perjudicada.

....Sí, mi señor Orochimaru.- Me quedé atónita. ¿ Desde cuándo Karin era así? Sabía que no era de fiar pero...¿a este punto? No sabía qué hacer...pero en cuanto sentí su presencia aproximarse a la puerta, corrí sigilosamente a mi sitio y fingí estar dormida. Al igual que al salir, no hizo ruido alguno. Pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi. Me moví un poco incómoda y le dí la espalda. No queria ver lo que realmente sentía por mi: si pena o alegría.

Parte de la noche me quedé viendo las chispas que de vez en cuando salían de la chimenea. Para cuando cerré los ojos, solo pude dormir varias horas antes de que me levantara el olor a queso. Todos, incluido el borracho, estaban sentados y desayunando en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la casa.

Hey, Sakura...- Sasuke lanzó un trozo de queso cerca de mi. No es que tuviera demasiada buena pinta, pero el hambre vence cualquier obstáculo. Me lo comí no con mucha gana después de lo averiguado. Aún resonaba aquellas palabras en la cabeza: Debes deshacerte de ella...

Ante tal presencia, dirigian su mirada hacia mi un poco preocupados. Hablaron sobre mis imprevisibles desmayos, y la posibilidad de uno. Pero no sabían que realmente, estaba muy asustada. Temblaba por frío y por miedo. Aunque faltara poco para superarle, aún era un cachorro ignorante. Cuando terminaron, intentaron no hacer gestos muy bruscos, pues al recoger los utensilios, bajé varias veces la cabeza por el exceso de ruido y movimiento. Al acabar, Sasuke se puso al lado de mi desde entonces. Me sentía más segura, pero no lo suficiente. Aún me faltaban fuerzas para poder andar por mi cuenta.

Gracias por todo, señor Tazuna.

De nada. Hacía tiempo que nadie venía por estas tierras. Ya era hora de que alguien se aventurara a desafiar al nuevo emperador...

¿ Cómo dice?

¿Eh? Ah, nada, pensaba en voz alta. Siento la presentación de ayer. Las noches no son muy seguras por aquí.

Lo , ¿qué haces?- Suigetsu miró extrañado a Sasuke y luego a mi- No está herida. Aunque estuviera así dentro...

... está cansada.-Su voz cortante silencio inmediatamente a Suigetsu.-No te preocupes, Sakura. Este camino lo harás tú.-Tras ajustar las riendas a su gusto, pudimos seguir el camino.

El día era mucho más caluroso que los anteriores. O por lo menos, eso me pareció. Mi hocico estaba más húmedo de lo normal, incluso yo me había percatado de eso. Estaba mareada, y mis sentidos me mentian a cada sonido minúsculo que hubiera.

Sasuke, ¿ no crees que Sakura está un poco rara?-Sasuke miró a Karin y luego a mi. No parecía que estuviera tramando ningún plan maligno.

Ha sido una noche muy fría. Puede que se haya resfriado.

¿ Esque los lobos enferman?

Son animales como nosotros, Suigetsu.

No, si ya...- Suigetsu se quedó un poco pensativo. Era gracioso verlo tan serio en estos temas.- Claaro...entonces...ya veo...¡Ah!- Nos asustó a todos- ¡Ya casi hemos llegado!

Todos miramos a lo lejos. Era cierto. Habiamos llegado al final del acantilado. Tal como vimos un lugar sin guijarros, nos tumbamos para comer. Nos había sobrado más comida de la que supusimos.

Mmmm.... creo que hoy me llenaré de verdad...

Que te lo has creido, Sui

Hm...-Sasuke sonrió por un momento y volvió a su faceta misteriosa. Mientras cocinaba, me miraba de vez en cuando, pero sus gestos no cambiaban. Cuando llegó mi turno para comer, sostuvo las tortitas en su mano para saber su temperatura adecuada. Puede que el fuego fuera su elemento, pero no era excusa para no quemarse sin querer.

¡Tsk!- Pasó de mano a mano la tortita y cuando se hubo enfriado, lo partió en trozos y me los dio. Tardé más de lo normal en masticar. La garganta me dolía al tragar, y no tenía liquido para hidratarla un poco. Pero, como era anormal, Sasuke descubrió mis intenciones y cogió su bolsa de agua-Toma- y dejandola correr, tomé varios lamidos de ella. Estaba fresca, y me alivió tanto en sed como en dolor. La cabeza cesó un poco, y me permitió seguir la conversación que entablaron hasta el anochecer.

No fue muy interesante. Suigetsu habló de su amigo Sakon, quien resultaba ser actualmente uno de los soldados del emperador. Karin no habló mucho. Pero de lo poco que hizo, eran de su antiguo novio, quien se parecía drasticamente a Sasuke. Cuando empezó con sus gustos, se quitó el artilugio de los ojos y miró a Sasuke. Suigetsu, rapidamente, se abalanzó sobre Karin para volverle a situar ese objeto tan importante para Karin. Enfadada y ruborizada, se fue a dormir a su sitio con su manta.

Tranquilo Sasuke, todo está controlado. Yo me quedaré de guardia.

Gracias

No hay de qué- No supe si era por Karin o por la guardia, pero Sasuke parecía aliviado. Se quedó delante de mi unos minutos y me acarició la cabeza.

Sí que estás mal ¿eh? Toma- Cogió una gragea de un bolsillo trasero y me lo situó en frente de mi hocico- Es una pastilla casera. Es muy efectiva contra resfriados. No tardarás en recuperarte, tranquila.-Le miré extrañada, y me tomé su medicación. Con una sonrisa, cogió su manta y se situó a mi lado. Me ayudó a relajarme durante toda la noche.


	13. El acantilado

Capítulo 13- El acantilado

- Debes deshacerte de ella. Debes librarte de esa loba. Lo haría yo mismo, pero fue ella quien me dejó en este estado...Solo encárgate de que no vaya más del acantilado. Si surgiera algún obstáculo, haz cualquier cosa para que ella salga perjudicada.

Fueron las unicas frases en las que pensé toda la noche. Había llegado hasta donde él quería...¿ Qué me esperaría allí? ¿Una muerte accidentada por Karin? Solo esperaba a que no fuera capaz. Tenía la opción de escapar y defenderme por mi sola, pero sería demasiado cobarde por mi parte. O eso es lo que aprendí de ellos. Y no solo eso...les echaría de menos...sobre todo a Sasuke. Puede que no me hubiera cuidado de una manera rica, pero me había valido para aprender. Ahora, podía defenderme, atacar, rastrear...

En cuanto sentí un movimiento, me acomodé de forma en que quedara tumbada y vigilante. No había sido nada, pero al poco tiempo, me di cuenta que habia hecho mal en levantarme tan rapido. La sangre me había subido a la cabeza y me hizo marear un poco. Observé el panorama: dia soleado, todos durmiendo...pero Sasuke no estaba junto a mi. Se habría ido a rastrear el lugar o algo, pero no fue el unico. Karin tampoco estaba. Miré a Suigetsu. Se había quedado dormido. Empezé a ponerme nerviosa, y tras dar una mirada general, corrí hacia la manta que tapaba las provisiones un poco desequilibrada. Había crecido de nuevo, y aunque fuera bueno, era una mala señal. Cada vez que mi metabolismo ascendia, me costaba un poco adecuarme al nuevo tamaño, por muy pequeño que fuera.

Pude sentir unos pasos gracias a su presencia. Desesperada, me motivé más a llegar hacia el bulto, y en el ultimo momento en el que me metía en la manta, alguien lo levantó para atraparme y estar junto a él cara a cara. Lo miré. No era él. Era ella.

- Buh- me asusté tanto que empeze a aullar como pude e intentar salir de esa manta que me atrapaba. Karin intentaba taparme la boca, pero cuando apoyaba la mano para acallarme, abría mi mandibula para morderla sin llegar a crear sangre. Disgustada, decidió en atraparme directamente con el saco y encerrarme dentro. Yo quería salir gracias a la magia, pero no estaba para pensar en conjuros. Queria escapar, porque no quería morir.

De repente, Karin dejó de forzarme a parar. Algo pasaba fuera.

- Suéltala...-Karin obedeció al instante. En cuanto me fue posible, y vi una apertura, salí corriendo hacia mi salvador. Portador de esa voz que tantas veces me había sacado de problemas: Sasuke. Me situé bajo sus piernas a modo de defensa. Estaba temblando. Acababa de presencia mi muerte en una milésima de segundo.- Levántate.- Karin miraba a Sasuke con ojos miedosos. Estaba asustada....y bastante. Habia sido cazada.-¿qué pretendias?.-Karin no respondió, pero ante el silencio, no pudo soportar la presión del aire.

- Estaba...estaba...atrapándola...

-¿Para qué?

-... queria ponerla a prueba.-¿ De verdad era eso?.

- Explícate.

- Queria probar si era capaz de escapar de una captura de esa....magnitud. No era muy dificil, que yo supiera...- Solo por quitarme un peso de encima, pude llegar a creerla. No estaba segura del todo..pero cualquier posibilidad a no matarme, me valía.- Solo ha sido una manta, Sasuke kun. No era para ponerse así..

-¿ Pretendias matarla?- Bajó un poco su mirada intimidante.

-¿ Yo? No! por dios, no.-Movió la cabeza hacia los lados mirando a la lejanía, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano- ¡Suigetsu! Te quedaste dormido anoche.

-¿ Qué? Pero si ayer dijiste que utilizarias el campo Denme.

- Creo que te has vuelto sonambulo.

- ¡ No es verdad!

Sasuke sacó la katana a una rapidez vertiginosa. Mantuvo una pose firme y amenazante, la cual, nos dejó a los 3 paralizados, por miedo a haberle molestado con tanto alboroto.- Quiero que a partir de ahora, durante todo el dia, ninguno hable sin haberse asegurado de que nadie os oiga.-¿qué?- Me dan igual vuestras discusiones, pero me estais empezando a parecer una gran molestia...- Después de unos segundos eternos, Sasuke envainó a Kusanagi y se dirigió hacia su caballo, misteriosamente, ya preparado.

Karin y Suigetsu se miraron dudosos de lo que había pasado. Yo también lo estaba. ¿Tan harto de nosotros estaba? porque aunque sólo hubiera mencionado la discusión, gran parte de la culpa era mia. El alboroto, la frialdad hacia Karin... Cada vez me sentía peor por estar allí con ellos. Quizá hubiera sido mejor haberme callado y haber dejado ser una molestia para el grupo..

Después de varias horas rodeando el acantilado, pudimos ver un puente en codiciones lo bastante optimas para que soportara al menos dos caballos. Era una mezcla de madera, cuerda, y un poco de hierro forjado para mayor estabilidad. Aun sabiendo que no era peligroso, no pude evitar tener un escalofrio al imaginar lo que tendriamos bajo nuestros pies. Una vez en frente, Sasuke pidió que fueramos guiando al caballo y no encima. Así pues, con mis pensamientos aún en alertas, imaginé cómo una de las condiciones para que Karin pudiera matarme, se había cumplido: estaba sola, insegura, y sobre todo, asustada.

Sasuke fue el primero en pasar, naturalmente. Y por desgracia, no le acompañé.- Sakura, quédate en tierra. Puede que superemos el exceso del puente.- y así es cómo me quedé junto a los demás. Más tarde, Karín se adelantó a Suigetsu y pasó el puente sin ninguna dificultad. Tras un gesto de superioridad, Suigetsu murmuró algo como: Se lo tiene demasiado creida esa arpia...Estaba con él.

Entonces, le tocó a Suigetsu, pero la idea de quedarme sola para pasar me erizó tantos el pelaje que le agarré con los colmillos la parte baja del pantalón de Sui. Le detuve.

-¿ Qué pasa ahí?-preguntó Karin, seguida de una mirada hacia Sasuke, por miedo a haberle molestado al incumplir la norma.

- Sakura no quiere ir sola. No me suelta si no es con ella.

- ¡Serás bobo! agita la pierna y cede....

- ¡Viene conmigo!

-¿ QUÉ? Sui, no creo que sea una buena...

- ¡No pasa nada! Este puente podrá con nosotros- Y al decir eso, plantó el pie libre en el puente.- Sakura, si no me sueltas, lo vamos a pasar mal los 3 contando al caballo...-Era cierto. Le solté, sin dejar de seguirle con la mirada, y caminando al unísono junto a él. A medida que el peso iba creando fuerza hacia abajo, el puente empezó a dar de si. Con pasos cautelosos, fuimos avanzando hacia nuestros compañeros sin mirar abajo.

Cuando ya empezamos a superar la mitad de la prueba, nuestro apoyo empezó a moverse más de lo normal. Y un suculento "oh, no" rompió el silencio y la tranquilidad de aquel momento. El caballo de Sui, asustado, empezó a galopar hacia la salida más cercana. Sui, con sus reflejos, llegó a agarrarse en él y poder subierse para huir juntos. Pero yo, no pude hacer nada. Solamente correr como ellos, aunque con más dificultad y lentitud. Para cuando ellos llegaron, yo aún tenía 25 metros por superar, a lo que a simple vista, solo podía ver mi final. El punte, cada vez más inestable, dejó caer varias tablas al abismo. El movimiento anterior había cedido un poco, pero eso, no significaba nada. Ahora sólo dependía de la suerte. La suerte de no caer.

Karin creo que era la única que gesticulaba su rostro de horror con hipocresía. Se notaba que lo estaba deseando. El energúmeno de Suigetsu, había facilitado todas sus espectativas hacia mi. Estaba en su trampa. Solo era cuestión de un fallo y morir.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Procura no mover mucho la estructura!¡Y no mires hacia abajo!- Esos gritos fueron los unicos que se habían dirigido a mi con esa ansia de salvarme. Sasuke estaba nervioso, quizá porque se sentiría impotente al no poder hacer nada. Eso me dio un poco de seguridad. Aunque Karin me las quitaba solo co mirarme. Poco a poco, caminé apoyando los codos para no perder el equilibrio del puente. Tiré algunas tablas pero nada grave. Cuando quedaban 5 metros, algo iba mal. La entrada, había empezado a soltarse, y todo el camino iba cayendo al segundo. Asustada, dejé la lentidud y el cuidado y utilizé el metodo rapido:el sprim. Corrí lo más rapido y cauteloso que podía. Con el ángulo de visión cada vez más inferior, hacía más fuerza para no resbalar hacia atrás. En el último intento, salté. Por un momento, me vi sin llegar al final. Pero dos manos me habían sujetado para agarrarme y abrazarme.

- Fiu, menos mal...- Karin no sabía mentir, y ahora lo veia. Solo esperaba, que no fuera la única en haberla descubierto.

Ya entrada la noche, pudimos divisar un lago a lo lejos. O un pantano. Bueno, esos fueron los nombres que dieron. Cansados, acampamos en tierras oscuras y frias. Pero antes de dormir, ya habiendo cenado, Karin no pudo evitar formular una pregunta, aunque ello supondiera recibir una mirada fria.-¿ Porqué ayer no estabas en la cama, Sasuke?- Tan y como pensaba, recibió esa mirada. Pero con intereses.

- Fui a inspeccionar el puente.-Se tumbó en cuento hubo terminado la explicación. Karin se quedó un poco asustada. Y me pude imaginar el porqué. Seguramente, no fue sólo Sasuke quién había ido al puente. Cuando todos se hubieron dormido, yo me quedé observando el fuego. Era tan inestable, tan libre, tan...luminoso. Cuando alzé la cabeza, todas las estrellas podian serdescubiertas infraganti. Y ahí estaba la luna, casi invisible, como si no quisiera ser luminosa como sus hijas. La miré, y pude darme cuenta de que al dia siguiente sería luna nueva. La observé una última vez antes de dormir junto a Sasuke para no verla hasta un par de dias después.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que os avisé de que tendría tiempo en vacaciones...pero lo siento!!!T_T me quedé en blanco totalmente, y tuve qe improvisar!!! además, gran parte de las vacaciones las he pasado fuera, y era un agobio estar a dos cosas....n_nU espero no haberles enojado...T_T gomen!!!!!!!!!!!! aunque, visto de otro modo. estamos a medio fic!!!! exacto!!!! capitulo 14!!!! son 28, tal como los dias entre la luna llena^^ me alegro de que los que esteis leyendo este fic aún sigais soportandome...T_T os quiero!!3


End file.
